Cuphead Baby your staying
by QueenStorie
Summary: What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. Warning Diaper and spankings.
1. Chapter 1

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

Chapter one

To the casino.

This land was full of wounder and magic but for two little cup boys it was a world of trying to live. Cuphead and Mugman were two orphan boys who have been living on he streets since they were toddlers. They would do odd jobs when ever they could to make money for food but had no place to stay and moved around a lot. Their clothes were dirty and had patches of mis match fabric to cover the holes in them. There porcilian skin was scuffed and covered in dirt that you couldn't see the how skiny they were.

Cuphead and heard of a place in a cave called the devils Casino and wanted to go to get more money for food but Mugman was not all for it. But after a little more convincing he went with his brother.

This is were we begin.

King Dice POV

'Now who are those two boys? They look horrible.' I thought as the boys won another round at the crab table

'Luck seems to be on their side tonight. But why do I feel like they are hiding something.'

I walked around the room but kept my eyes on the boys. When I was about to pass a table I over heard the peoples conversaion.

"Look at those street rats. They should have been drowned when people saw them." One said

"Yeah look at them. With all that money on them I can up the prices of food again. Hahaha best thing is is that they have no idea that the food is worthless and bad. The next time they come for bread I'll slip a little something in it again since the last one didn't work hahahaha." The second one said

They both laughed as I passed by not knowing that I heard everything. I looked over at the boys again and grimaced. If they were being charged more then over what bread was worth then they were in worse condition then they look. The boys won another round as the crowed applauded for them. I looked over to the pillars and saw the Boss Devil looking over at them then to me. With a slight nudge of my head over to a corner I told him what I have heard.

If there is one thing the Devil hates more then Holey water was child abuse or neglect. He turned over to the boys and a low growl left his throat for a sec before he grined.

"Ok Dice I have an Idea we have been bored for awhile now why not kill two birds with one stone."

Cuphead POV

I could not believe the luck we're on right now. With all the money we have now we could get a nice small house and get some nice things for once. But just as I was about to roll again when King Dice walked over to us.

"Why these boys can't lose." He said wrapping his arms around me and my brother.

This must me King dice I heard a lot about him. He's the devils right hand man. I watched him as he looked over at the game.

"Well boys luck seems to be on your side how about we rise the stakes with my boss." He said and made a hand motion to look behind us.

When I turned around I saw a huge black fur demon. The devil himself. He sneered down at us with his red and yellow eyes leering down at us. They seemed to have a glint of desire and something else.

"What do you say boys one last roll winner takes all. You roll a win everything is yours, Roll a lose and I get your souls." He said

Mugman looked at me with worried eyes. I could tell he was scared but if I won the roll then we wouldn't have to worry abut food or shelter anymore.

"It's a deal."

The Devil grined and handed me the dice. Mugs began to shake as I shock the dice. This was it my shot. I had to win I had to. But when I let go of the dice my heart dropped.

"SNAKE EYES I WIN." The devil laughed as we began to shake.

I lost my soul and my brothers soul. What have I done. I was about to beg for our souls but the Devil picked us up. I was over his shoulder and Mugman was under his arm. We struggled trying to get away from him but his grip was to strong as he took us away.

"Mugs I'm sorry." I whispered

"It's ok Cup I forgive you." He whispered back.

We were taken down a few hall at the sounds of the casino dulled to silence. The tapping of the Devils feet as he kept on walking down more halls was the only sound in the hall. Mugs found his voice.

"W w where are you taking us?" he studered

"Oh you'll see. Soon enough." He chuckled and kicked a random door open.

The tilled floor was a checker pattern of black and white marble. The room smelled clean and of hot water. The Devil dumped us in a huge tube of soap and water. We gaged a bit on the water and looked up at him as smaller demons flew up behind him.

"Alright get these two ready while I'm gone. I want them cleaned, dressed and feed before I get back." He said and walked out the room.

The imps jumped on us without a word.

"HEY GET OFF. NO DON'T TOUCH THAT." I yelled as the imps took off our clothing.

I heard Mugs squak as bath brushes assaulted us scrubbing us down. I never had a bath before but this was just not how I thought a bath would be like. I tried to fight the imps off but they were relentless about bathing us. After what seemed like hours we were soon lifted out of the bath and laid on a bench. I tried to fight them off but they were stronger then they looked.

Mugman POV

This is a nightmare. I knew Cuphead wanted a better life for us but to deal with the devil was not ok. I felt my face flush red as our legs were lifted and placed in a diaper. After we were powedered and sadly diapered we were put into footsy pajamas. The one I had on was a dark blue with a drop set and padded hands while Cups was a dark red color.

Our straws were gone and warm milk was poured into our heads before sippy cups the same color as the pj's were popped on our heads keeping the milk there. I couldn't keep fighting them as the warm milk was starting to warm my whole body again. It had been a long time since I had anything warm in my head beside boiled water. But warm milk was like a sedative to us. The warmth filled our bodies like a warm blanket being wrapped around our bodies. I felt my body being carried out the door and down the hall to another door with Cup right behind me.

We were placed in high chairs with our arms at our sides before a small bowl of broth was placed infront of us. I watched as one of the imps picked up a spoon and held it up to my mouth.

"Wait are you trying to-

But the imp pushed the spoon in my mouth and flavor of the broth filled my mouth. I swallowed the spoon full and opened my mouth as another spoon full entered my mouth. I could hear Cup try to talk but his speech was becoming more and more sluggish. Not even half of the bowl was empty before my head began to bob up and down from trying to stay awake.

I let out a big yawn that was fallowed by Cups yawn. I saw the imps back away as a black furred arm came into view and pick me up to a warm furred chest with Cup right acrossed from me.

"Well I see that you did as I ask. Not like they had a chanse. You boys belong to me now. Best get you two to bed you both had along day." He said and carried us way.

Warmth so much warmth both inside and out. I never felt this warm before. The Devils fur was not just warm but soft and smooth. The way he was walking was making it harder to keep my eyes open. I cuddled closer to the chest sleep tried to take over. Cup was trying to ask questions but it was babble at this point.

"Sssssshhhhhh, Sh, Sh hush now little cups your safe now. Sleep you earned it." He said in a deep rumbling voice.

He walking into a dark lighted room with two big cribs. He set us down into a different one I wasn't realy looking around as I was trying to stay awake. He covered us with a thick blanket and began to pat our backs. Warmth so so much of it in our heads in our bellys and now our bodies. I started to close my eyes and slip into the dream world that I didn't notice a pacifier was slipped into my mouth.

Devil POV

Looking down at the boys you would have thought that they were little angles. Two little cups just laying down for a good nights rest while suckling on a pacifier. I knew that this was the only easy part the rest will be an uphill battle. I patted their back one last time and walked out of the room to see Dice standing there.

"I take it that everything went well?" He asked as we walked back to the casino area.

"Yeah for now. Soon enough they are going to start acting out and trying to run. We better be ready for that. I have a feeling that it will happen sooner than later." I said and light a cigar.

"So you think that too. Yes we will have to be ready for that. I think a few nights sleeping on their stomachs and warmed bottoms will help fix that problem real quick." Dice chuckled.

I chuckled with him. I knew that it would happen but I have a feeling that before the night is over that one if not both boys will be crying themselves to sleep. I had ordered one of my imps to keep an eye on the boys and to inform him if they try to escape. We walked back to the casino and went back to work.

But as always I was right. It was just after closing time and everything was done we went to check on the boys to see that Cuphead was trying to climb into the air vent with nothing on his head held little to no milk as it was on the floor. It looked like his brother was trying to get him down as he was trying to pull him down with tears in his eyes. I grabbed Cuphead while Dice went to calm Mugman down by rocking him. I ordered an imp to get some more warm milk as I used my magic to clean the mess.

"So just what was the plan if you got out of here. Would you have called for help to no one? Would you have left your brother here alone? Go back to living on the streets? Well answer me Cuphead." I said scolding him.

"I….I didn't have one." He said scared now.

"Well I can tell you right now that you are in big trouble. You put yourself in danger by trying to leave. You scared your brother to tears with that stunt. Your head is almost empty which can make you sick." I said to him.

I didn't give him time to try and defend himself and moved over to the changing table in the middle of the room. With magic it held him there and stopped him from moving his hands. I bent down to get a new diaper, another dark red onesie, lid, pacifier and hair brush. Dice stood on the other side of Cuppy and looked down at him with a frown as he led Mugs to his chest.

"Young man you really worried your brother with your actions tonight. You will learn the rules of this house soon enough. I think after tonight you will think twice before you pull a stunt like this again." Dice said to him making tears come to Cuppys eyes.

I stood up and laid the items out as an imp came in with a jar of warm milk. Dice took the jar and began to change to the milk in Mugs head as I grabbed the hairbrush and Cups legs holding them up in the diaper position.

"Since this is your first time getting in trouble with me I'll go easy however since you put your life endanger and made your brother cry you are getting the brush and five extra." I said to him making more tears follow down his eyes.

I began to smack his bottom with the brush as he began to cry out. Dice was talking gently to Mugs explaining to him why his brother was being punished.

"It's ok little guy your brother is learning not to do that again, but you will be punished the same way if you try something like that so be good ok. He will be fine I promise." Dice said and kissed the side of his head.

After a few more swats with the brush and giving him the last five. Cups bottom was a bright red and he was crying hard enough to hiccup. I but the brush down and got him in his new outfit with fresh warm milk and slipped the paci into his mouth as he cried. I held him over my shoulder and gently patted his back as I rocked him.

"Alright its over now your forgiven. Ssssshhhhhhhh its ok your ok. That's it let it out. You did so well." I said rocking him.

It took awhile to calm him down but soon he was done sobbing and just an occasional hiccup. I sat down in a rocking chair with Dice sitting in another one in the corner of the room.

"Well looks like your right Boss as always." Dice said rubbing Mugs back.

"Of course I was. Now lets get these two back to sleep and we will talk more in the morning."

Dice smiled and moved Mug around till he was over one of his shoulders like Cup before he began to gently sing a soft lullaby. The boys soon fell back to sleep to tired from this whole thing to stay awake.

It always amaze me how well Dice could sing even after all these years. After the boys were sound asleep we put them back into their cribs and silently left the room.

"Well boss looks like we won't be board for a long time." Dice said walking to the dinning room.

"Nope. After all who could be board when your taking care of two little cups." I laughed.

We both laughed as we went to eat dinner. Tomorrow was a new day for the two Cup.

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Thanks for reading, please like and review see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2

The next morning Dice and Devil went to the nursey to check up on the boys before breakfast. They peeked into the room and saw that they were still sound asleep. With gentle ease they picked them up and walked down to the dinning room. The boys began to wake up as a bowl of oatmeal was set before them.

"Well good morning babies. Did we have a goodnights sleep." Dice cooed and gently pinched Mugs cheek.

"Doooooooooon't." Mugs grumbles still muddled with sleep.

"Oh don't worry after a good breakfast and bath you two are in for a special surprise."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh what surprise?" Cuphead asked as Dice picked up a spoon.

"If I tell you it would ruin it. Now say aaah." Dice said holding the spoon full of oatmeal infront of Cups face.

Cup turned his face away from the spoon as the Devil came over with some coffee for Dice. He sat down and held a spoon up to Mugs face who began to eat. Mugs was much to tired to fight and hummed when the oatmeal warmed his belly. Dice was trying to get Cups to eat but he just kept turning his head away from the spoon each time it got closer.

"Oh come on now Cuppy. Its delicious and warm. Come on one bite for daddy." Dice cooed.

"DADDY." He yelled in anger.

He was about to shout more but Dice was ready and popped the spoon into his mouth making him swallow.

"There we go see its good." Dice smiled happy to have gotten a spoonful into him.

"Cuphead stop giving him trouble and eat. You two have along day ahead for you and its best if its done on a full stomach. So listen to daddy and eat." Devil said wiping Mugs face with a napkin.

"Papa's right." Dice said holding another spoonful out to him.

Cups glared at him and turned away from the spoon again making Dice sigh.

"Alright little cup you have two options one you eat and go play with your brother in the play room or two you get a spanking and eat with a sore bottom followed by a ten-minuet time out. So what will it be?" He asked holding the spoon up once more.

Cups turned away from him.

"All right you made your choice."

Cuphead POV

I will not eat this food even if it did taste good. I will not eat. I noticed that Dice put down the spoon and bowl before getting up.

"Alright young cup you want to be stubborn." He said standing up.

He undid the strap holding me down to the high chair and picked me up. He sat back down and laid me over his lap.

"Hey what are you doing?" I yelled struggling to get out of his grasp.

He pulled on the snaps on the back of the onesie and pushed down the diaper showing my pink bottom.

"I gave you a choice little cup and you picked this one. Maybe after this you'll behave." He said holding me down.

SMACK  
WHACK  
POP  
SMACK  
SMACK  
WHACK

His hand fell hard on my bare bottom. It stung and burned my bottom. I wiggled and jerked around to get away but nothing was working. It hurt so bad.

SMACK

"Hold still Cuphead. We are almost done here." Dice said not slowing down

I tried not to cry but tears were streaming down my face and little sobs escaped my mouth. Dice spanked me a few more times before letting me up. He sat me back into the high chair making me yelp as my bottom was still bare.

"Now lets see if your more willing to eat." Dice said holding the spoon up again.

I just kept crying and rubbed my eyes to get ride of the tears as he feed me the oatmeal. After the oatmeal was gone Dice took me over to a corner with a stool and sat me down on it.

"Ten minuets Cuppy." He said sternly and walked back to the table.

I couldn't help but whimper as the stool was really hard on my sore bottom. I reached my hand down to rub but it was pulled away by a tail. I looked up to see the Devil holding Mugs.

"Uh uh uh no rubbing or five extra swats." Devil said and walked out of the room.

I watched him leave the room with Mugs and turned to Dice.

"He's taking Mugs to the playroom you'll be going there to in a few minuets. Unless you want to add another ten I would face the corner." He said sternly drinking his coffee and reading a book.

I turned back to the corner with a humph. Being put in a corner like a child how dumb was he.

Mugs POV

I winced as Cuphead was getting a spanking and that's his second in just a few hours. Devil fed me the last spoon of oatmeal and cleaned my face before picking me up. He walked over to the door and gave Cups a warning about rubbing before leaving. He took me down the hall to another room. It looked like it belonged in a daycare. Colored matts, toys and a play pen where scattered all over the room. He placed me into the playpen and handed me a white bunny plushie.

"Now you stay in there Mugs Papa will be right back. Do not leave the play pen." He warned and left the room.

'I have to get back to Cuphead. Knowing him he will just get hurt. I must save him. We must get out of here.' I thought and looked around the pen.

It was tall enough that I could stand and with out climbing over but that was the real question. How do I get out of this pen. I looked at the toys and started to gather them up to form a hill of toys. I climbed over them to the top and swung my body over the rail then hit the floor. I ran to the door and was happy to find it unlocked. I swung it open and ran down the hall where Cuphead was but was lifted off the ground and faced a furred chest.

"Did I or did not tell you to stay in the play pen?"

It was the Devil. I looked up at his face to see a stern glare.

"Well?"

"I….uh…had to go to the bathroom?"

'I'm in trouble.'

"Oh really?"

'Oh boy.'

"You are a terrible liar. What to try again."

"uh no." I whimpered out.

"Good cause your already in a lot of trouble. What is with you boys and disobeying us."

He moved me under his arm and began to walk down the hall pulling on the drop set and pulling down the diaper.

"What are you doing." I whimpered out

"Since you seem to be in such a rush might as well give you a warm up before the real thing can start." He said

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
POP  
POP  
SWAT

"OW OW NO STOP OW." I yelled out and tried to wiggle away but he didn't let go.

My bottom stung as he walked into the playroom. But instead of setting me down he sat down on one of the big blocks and moved me over his lap. I tried to move off his lap but he just held me there and made a slipper appear in his hand.

"You boys will learn one way or another that you two belong here. We do not tolerate you boys trying to run off." He said

The slipper hurt more then his hand as he spanked me with it. The sting of the slipper was sharp and painful. Making tears come to my eyes that I began to ball and begged him to stop. I didn't noticed that Dice came in with Cups in his arms.

"Well I see that someone has been naughty." He said walking in and setting Cuphead in the playpen.

"Mugs here tried to make a run for it. Tried to get to his brother to make a plane to escape." Devil said as he kept spanking me.

By now I laid limp on his lap just balling my eyes out begging him to stop. Thankfully he did and sat me in his lap facing up.

"All right its ok Mugy its ok. You took it so well. Papa is very proud of you." He cooed while rubbing my back.

It took awhile but I soon stopped crying. He stood up and walked over to the pen and set me down in it with Cuphead who hugged me tight. My red bottom was on display till Dice reached in and covered it again then handing me the rabbit toy.

"Now since you two seemed to have calmed down lets lay down some rules." Dice said and pulled out a paper from his coat.

Rule 1 no trying to run away from us or the casino.

Rule 2 no big boy rights. You have to use your diapers, bottles, naps, baths, and no big boy talk. You use baby words.

Rule 3 you will be carried every where unless we tell you can walk.

"You boys will also call us by our titles which is Daddy and Papa. If you break the rules you will be punished with early naps or bed times, time outs, spankings and a few other things. We can add new rules if we need to but for now those are it." Devil said to us.

I looked over to Cuphead who looked shocked before looking back at them.

"You can't do that." He yelled.

"Oh yes we can I own your souls so what I say goes." Devil said

"Now now Boss don't wine the boys up like that we still have a lot of thigs to do before nap time after all." Dice chimed chuckling

"Your right. Now you two stay here this time and we will be right back. Try to leave this room again and your bottoms will be more red then they are now." Devil warned and walked out with Dice.

I looked over to Cuphead.

"What do we do now?" I asked him

"I don't know. But we'll figure it out Mugs." He said and hugged me.

Dice POV

After we left the boys we walked down the hall to our room and went inside. The room was mostly Black and red with gold here and there but that's the boss for you. I walked over to the closet and changed into a par of Purple pants and a simple white shirt.

"Well that makes it two for Cuphead and one for Mugman. I see only one will give us real trouble." Devil said watching me change.

"It's to soon to tell boss. These boys have been living alone for along time now. For them to settle into their new role well take some time a little bit of disciple and love. Its their first day for a new life after all." I said walking over to the dresser.

"Ok I get it. Oh also those people from last night."

"What about them?" I asked looking throw a few items for the boy to ware for the day.

"I had the imps lock them up. You know how much I hate to let people like that go with out punishment."

"You wouldn't be the devil if you did."

I finally found the outfits for the boys and pulled them out showing the boss.

"PPPPFFFFTTTT HAHAHAHA THAT HAS TO BE THE STUPIDUST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN HAHAHA."

"Oh now don't be like that Boss. I think they will look cute in them."

I walked out the door with him following me back to the boys and was happy to see that they had stayed where we told them to. I moved over to the changing table and laid out the outfits and went over to the boys.

"All right my babies time to get dressed and changed."

I picked up Mug first and began to undress him when he started to fuss.

"I can change myself you don't have to." He said with a blue blush as I took the onesie off.

"Ooooh ain't that just adorable. Thinking you're a big boy. Hehehe now just relax and let Daddy get you changed. " I cooed and pulled off the Diaper

It wasn't filled but I knew the meds we slipped into their breakfast would kick in soon. I finished dressing him and placed him back into the pen after placing a paci into his mouth and took Cup next.

He squirmed around in my arms as I laid hm on the table.

"My oh my your just fussy today aren't ya. Well don't you worry your little head Cuppy Daddy and Papa are here to make you feel better."

"You are not my Daddy." He snapped blushing red from saying daddy.

"And so talkative to well we have just the thing to help settle you down."

I pulled out a dark red paci and put it in his mouth and thanks to Devils magic it wont come out till we say so. Cups tried to fight but I knew my way around a fussy person thanks to my job and finished quickly making him blush red. I placed him back with his brother as Devil laughed taking out a camera. Both of them was dressing in a sailor suite with snap buttons with little sailor hats on top of their sippy cup lids. The blush of the two just made it more adorable.

"Now don't you two look handsome. Come along now we have a big day ahead of us." I cooed picking them up again after Devil snapped some pictures.

Devil POV

Oh man this is going to be great. After taking a few pictures for later use I got ready to go work.

"Ok boys be good for Daddy while Papa heads off to go business." I said patting their heads and gave Dice a kiss on the check and went off to the dungeons.

I am the Devil after all and punishing sinners is my main job after all. As I walked down the stairs to Hell I began to think of ways to punish the abusers. Child abuse or harming a child in anyway is sent to the bottom layer of Hell to be punished. I ignored the screaming and please for mercy as I kept walking down stairs to my privet cells. These cells were made for me to personally punish someone who sinned greatly. I smiled as I looked at the shop keeper and a few others who tried to kill the boys.

"Hello gentlemen I'm the Devil and your not leaving here anytime soon. So lets get along shall we."

Dice POV

I looked over at the boys as they quietly talked to each other. I was sitting on the couch in the living room drinking some tea and reading a book with a record play gently in the background. Looking over at the boys I saw them make hand motions like they were trying to give directions. Sighing I knew that the boys were only going to get in trouble.

"And what are my babies talking about over there." Making them jump.

"uh nothing." They said so cute.

"Well why don't you two play with some crayons and draw a few pictures for Papa and I. I bet your Papa would love to see your art work."

They just gave me and unamused look as I moved them over to the coffee table.

"Oh don't look so grumpy. Cheer up its your first day of a new life." I said and walked away to refill my drink.

They reluctantly began to draw but I noticed that they shifted around and cross their legs. I knew that they were about to burst but they were so stubborn but I was ready and pretended that I didn't noticed. They began to whimper a little trying to hold it in.

"What's wrong babies?"

"Pleases we need to go to the bathroom." Mugs whimpered out.

"No no only big boys go to the bathroom you two are just babies you use your diapers."

"Please it hurts."

Cup could only moan in agreement with his brother. Oh my poor babies but they have to learn. Walking over to them I kneeled down placing my hands on their stomachs forcing them to lay down and began to gently but firmly rubbed and push.

"No no please don't." Cuppy whimpered.

"Shhhhhhh just relax baby."

I pressed a little harder. They began to cry as their diapers filled. I wiped away their tears and pulled out new diapers for them.

"Good job. You both did so good Papa will be happy to hear this. Oh now don't cry ne day you won't need diapers but for now your both my little cups."

Cup POV

This is to much we have to get out. After Dice finished changing us I wiped my face clean of tears as the door opened to show the Devil.

"I'm back so how's our little ones doing." He said and kissed Dice.

"They have been good and didn't fight me when I changed them."

"They used them? That's great I'm so proud of you boys."

He rubbed our heads and sat next to Dice.

"Where did you go?" I asked

"Work or more to the point Hell." He said looking over Dice shoulder to read his book.

"HELL."

"Hey now no big boy words for one and two yes my job is to punish people."

I humped and glared at him as he raised and eyebrow.

"My are we a crank pot today. Looks like someone needs a early nap today."

"No nap."

"Yes nap you both are just babies and babies need sleep. Now play with your brother why Daddy and I talk."

Turning away from then I went over to Mugs as he hugged his rabbit in comfort. We had to get away from them and soon. How I don't know but Me and my brother will think of something. We have survived for years on the street maybe we can get away.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Thanks for reading, please like and review see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3

Cuphead and Mugman tried to make a plane to escape but so far they couldn't come up with anything. The clock chimed noon when they were picked up and laid in there laps being bottle feed. Cuphead was in Dice lap while Mugman was in Devils and not to happy about being treated like a baby.

"Now now my little sugar cups don't be fuzzy. Look yummy tasty milk for your little tummies." Dice cooed.

"Noooo." Cuphead whined as he was forced to drink the bottle.

"There we go see its delicious." Devil said wiping few tears of frustration off of Mugmans cheek.

They leaned back into the couch and gently talked to each other as they feed the boys. Once the bottles were empty they were over their shoulder and gently patted the boys back. Once they unhappily burped they were taken out of the room and back into the nursery and placed into their cribs.

"It's nap time boys. Get some sleep and after that we are going out to the market. Sleep tight." Devil said and left with Dice closing the door.

Cuphead POV

I waited a few minutes before I sat up and looked over to Mugs who was also up.

"Ok I think their gone lets make a run for it." I said climbing out of the crib.

"But Cups what if they spot us?" He asked

"Don't worry we're fast runners if we can out run the police we can out run them. Do you remember they way to the exit?" I asked

"Yeah I remember the way."

"Then lets go."

I carefully looked down the hall to see if they were there and was happy to find that they were no there. I grabbed Mugs hand and ran down the hall.

"Ok turn right and make a left at the next corner." Mugs said as we ran further down the hall.

We ran till we reached the casino part of this place. The room was bare of people seeing as they were closed, and no one was in sight. I saw the doors and ran to them. We were almost free.

"Freedom my name is Cuphead." I said finding the doors unlocked. I opened them and smiled at Mugs who smiled back.

We were half way to the stairs when we were yanked back and lifted off the ground. I turned and felt dread filling me to the top. There was Devil glaring down at us with Dice behind him not looking happy either.

"So it seems we need to make a point with you two. Alright you boys want to play like that fine. Dice I think you know what we have to do." He said looking at Dice

Dice nodded and walked inside with the Devil carrying us back inside. We fought in his grip trying to escape but he was to strong. Soon we were back in the nursey Devil handed Mug over to Dice as he summoned an imp and said something I couldn't understand.

"Since you two can't seem to follow the rules a harsher punishment is called for." Devil said and pulled the bottoms and Diaper off in one motion. He didn't put me over his lap this time and laid me over one of the changing table while Dice did the same with Mugs.

"We didn't want it to come to this but you two will learn or your bottoms will pay for it." Dice said as the imp came back in.

In the imps hands were a switch and the other a small belt. Dice took the switch while Devil took the belt. I gasped as I realized they plane to use them on us.

"No you can't." I said shaking with fear.

"Oh you'll find I very much can. Starting to realize your situation here Cups."

"Please let Mugs go he doesn't deserve this please." I begged.

"You both disobeyed us. He told you which way to go. He is just as guilty as you so you will both be punished." Devil said and moved me over so that my legs dangled over the edge.

I heard the jingle of the belt as he raised it up.

THWACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK  
CRACK

I gasped at each hit and squirmed. Mug began to yelp as I heard the switching he was getting making me cringe. Each crack of the belt sent my bottom on fire. It hurt a lot. By ten I started to whimper and when five more hit I began to cry.

"Starting to sink in now huh Cup. Good But we are only half way done." He said

He picked me up and placed me on my feet. I began to dance on my feet rubbing away the pain it was feeling and saw Mugs in front of me. Dice grabbed my arm and brought me over to him as Devil did the same to Mugs.

"No No no more please Daddy. No more." I begged as he took me over to take Mugs place.

"Please Papa I'll be good." Mug cried.

"You brought this on yourself when you didn't listen." Dice said and laid me over like before.

I began to cry harder as Dice brought the switch down on my red bottom.

SWITCH  
SWITCH  
SWITCH  
SWITCH

It hurt so much that I flailed my arms and legs trying to get out of it range.

"Hold still Cups we still have away to go before we are done."

Mugs wailing hurt my heart. I got us into this mess its all my fault.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." I wailed

"Good to hear. Are you boys going to try and run away again." Devil asked not letting up

"No never." Mugs wailed

"Never never never." I said

"Do you promise to be good from now on." Dice asked

"WE PROMISE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." We wailed.

Dice POV

The boys wailed as we gave them a three more before picking them up. When we placed them on the floor they began to dance around in one spot holding there deep red and striped bottoms. I pulled out two onesies and set them on the table before looking back at the boys who are trying to rub there eyes and bottoms. Devil had his arms crossed but still held the belt as I had set the switch down. I kneeled down to the boys and grabbed their hands. They were still moving around but I got them to look at me.

"You two will learn. This is new to you but you will settle in to this new life. But because you two have been naughty all day you two will be getting another spanking before you go to bed to night for one week." I said

They burst into more tears and begged for us not to do it. I sighed as I stood up closing my eyes they were a mess of emotions right now and needed to calm down and get some sleep.

"Oh no no no." Mug whimpered

I opened my eyes to see that both the boys had wet themselves and weeped from humiliation. I looked at Devil to see him nod and set the belt down. He reached down and picked them up to his chest and walked to the bathroom. I ran the water and made sure it was the right temp as he got their close off before he got in with the boys. They yelped when the water hit their backsides but with steady tears running down their faces didn't fight as they were bathed.

I soon finished and dried them as they calmed down to hiccups and sniffles. Leaving the Devil to dry him self didn't take long as he used his magic to dry himself. The imps finished cleaning the mess and took the belt and switch away. Soon the boys were dressed into some sleep wear and found the bottles filled with water. Devil took Mugs into his arms cradling him and gave him the bottle of water as I did the same to Cups.

The boys didn't fight and took the bottles drinking them in large gulps. By the time the bottle was done their eyes were half way closed.

"No go to sleep boys we still have to go out to the market. Maybe when you wake up you'll be in a better mood." I said laying Cups in his crib.

I kissed his head and gave Mugs a kiss as Devil kissed Cups good night. We left the room and went to ours. I sat on the bed and sighed putting my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Dice?" He asked

"I feel terrible. Where we to hard?"

"What about spanking them no. Dice we gave them multiple warnings and they got out the doors. We did the right thing Dice." He told me and held my hand.

But the guilty feeling was eating at me. I got up and grabbed the hair brush and gave it to Devil.

"You really feel like you need this huh?"

I nodded as tears filled my eyes.

"Ok Dice bare your bottom lay on my lap." He told me

This is why I love him. I didn't have to say much to get him to know how I feel. He was the only person that I could be around who doesn't judge me for being me. I gave him my heart and he treats it like it was the only gift he ever got. I bared my bottom and laid over his lap.

"Alright Dice lets get started."

The swats hurt and came with out warning. By the time he finished I was sobbing and my bottom was a dark cherry red.

"Alright Dice we are done. Come here."

His fur was so soft and warm. I loved it when we cuddle nothing could make one feel safer them being cared for in your loves arms. He kissed my tears away and ran his sharp nails in circles over my back.

"Come on looks like you need a nap as well."

He laid down with me and began to purr. I slowly fell asleep listening to Devils purring happy I have him in my life.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Thanks for reading, please like and review see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 4

Devil POV

After waking up I looked to see it was only 1:30 so only an hour nap. I stretched a little and looked down at Dice happy to see a smile on his face and kissed him awake.

"Hey boss what time its it?" He asked sitting up and rubbed his pink bottom.

"It's only 1:30. We better wake the boys or they wont sleep tonight love. You feeling better?"

"Much thank you."

I kissed him again and got up as he put his pants on and followed me down to the nursery. We peeked inside to them sound asleep and cuddling into the blankets. I looked at their bottoms to find that it was just red now with welts from the switch. Dice handed me some cream to rub into their backsides as he got a few things for the trip. The boys began to wake up as I rubbed some cream to heal them for tonight.

"Well look at you two did we have a good nap." I said and picked them up.

"Don't get to excited about the cream boys. It will heal most of it so you can sit but you both still have a spanking coming." I said as they pouted about that.

After dressing the boys and strapping them in a two set stroller we left the casino for the market. It was nice out as it was still the afternoon as people were out and about. Dice pushed the stroller over to a fruit vender and placed a few orders for the casino and us before going to the next vender.

"Its quite the day isn't boss."

"Yes it is. We'll have to go on more walks now that we have our little ones with us."

I bent down and placed the pacifiers into the boys mouths as they looked around. They putted about the pacifiers but stayed quiet as we finished placing delivery orders. Once we finished we walked over to the park and had a nice walk.

"Now boy we are not stopping at the playground. We are going home soon and we don't want sand all over the place. Maybe if your good we can go tomorrow." Dice said with a smile.

I love his smile and his voice. There wasn't a thing that I don't love about him. Soon the walk was over and we were back in the casino. We took the boys back to the playroom and sat down to listen to the radio.

Cuphead POV

Dice and Devil were listening to the radio and left us to play in the pin.

"Man we were so close to getting out to." I whispered

"I know but I don't want a spanking like that again any time soon. Why don't we play along for a while and when their guard is down make a run for it." Mugs whispered.

"That's sounds like a plan Mugs. Sorry for the spanking you didn't deserve it."

"Its ok I knew that there was a chance of us getting caught and punished. I don't blame you bro."

I smiled happy that my brother has my back even when facing trouble. He handed me a toy bear as he held the bunny. I just looked at him like the look of are you kidding me.

"What we need to do something to get them to believe that were going to stay so play."

Couldn't beat that so I began to play with the bear and mugs.

"Oh look at our babies playing so nicely. Looks like their starting to settle down." Dice said

"Maybe to soon to tell if it real we'll have to keep an eye on them." Devil said

"Alright but for now lets relax tonight it going to be hard for them."

Mugs and I played with the blocks but as I looked at the strange things on them I could feel their gaze on us. I picked up a baby book and saw that they had the same strange things on the blocks. I frowned looking at the symbols and trying to understand what they were. The adults seemed to notice this before Dice got up and kneeled down.

"Cuppy do you know how to read?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I know how to read who doesn't." I snapped

"Then what does this say." He asked pointing to one of the symbols.

Glaring down at it I began to mumble hoping he would buy it.

"Out loud if you please."

Darn it.

"Uh um it uh uuuuuuhhhhhh."

"Cuppy its ok if you don't know how to read. Tell you what we'll start teaching you how to read tomorrow and tonight read you both a bed time story how does that sound."

A bedtime story what was that?

"Whats a bedtime story?"

Dice looked shocked and looked at Mugs who also looked confused.

"You boy never had….. well I guess your both in for a treat tonight. Now Dinner will be ready in a few hours so play nice and listen to Papa, Daddy has some paper work he needs to do so be good."

He got up and kissed the Devil before leaving the room.

Dice POV

After I left the play room I went to my office and worked on some papers. I'll have to get the boys some learning books for them to start reading. I knew that they lived on the streets but to know that they don't know who to read was pretty sad but it ok. The Devil and I will teach them.

"I better get one of the imps to get some Hell books to after all they aren't just mine but Boss's to." I said and ordered an imp to get some books.

Leaning back into my chair I thought about tonight. I know that the boys were not going to be happy with their spanking tonight but they had to learn. Shaking my head I went back to work till an imp told me that Dinner was ready for us to eat. Cleaning my desk off of any work I walked down to the dinning room and saw the Devil with our babies ready to eat. Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs the boys seemed to like it but made a big mess of themselves. I'll have to get more outfits too. So much that a parent must so for their children.

"You boys….how do you get so dirty after one meal. You two bath tonight no buts." I said with a smile.

They had the audacity for any child to look like they did nothing wrong. I look over at the Devil to see him looking just as guilty as the boys.

"Dev what did you do."

"Nothin."

"Dev."

"I might…..have….burned the bread….again."

The boys broke into snickers and giggles as I scold Devil for burning the bread again. After dinner was finished we took the boys to the bathroom and cleaned them up. As we walked back to the nursery the boys started to look worried and I don't blame them. They know that they were about to get a spanking. Once we got inside we set the boys down before we kneeled down to them.

"Now boy you both remember what I said right."

"yes." Cuppy mumbled

"yeah." Muggy whimpered

"Good then you know that if you fight us it will be worse. Now Mug go to the corner and Cuppy you first."

They reluctantly did as they were told. I pulled Cuppy over my knee and raised my hand.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

"Waaaaaaaaahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaa." He cried.

This was not something I take pleasure in but I had to stay firm. I finished quickly and gave Cuppy to Devil who began to coo and cuddle Cuppy as he dressed him for bed.

"Alright Mugs your next come here."

Mugs had tears in his eyes already and it took everything I had to bend him over my knee and quickly spanked him like I did his brother. Once I finished I got up holding Mugs to my chest and cuddling him as I got him dressed for bed. We tucked the boys into their crib and I set a chair between them but before I could sit down Devil sat down and pulled me into his lap. I gave him a look and he just smiled rolling my eyes I pulled out a story book to read to the boys.

"Now listen to this tail boys its all about a little mermaid."

So I began to read them the story and they seemed to really like it as they cuddled with their toys and slowly drift off to sleep. By the time I was done they were sound asleep with smiled on their faces. Devil stood up with me in his arms and left the room tuning off the light.

"Your voice can put anyone at ease my dear Dice." Devil said rubbing his cheek on the top of my head.

"Well if you sing like I do you learn a few things. Now come on we still have to open the casino for tonight."

"Think they will stay asleep this time."

"No doubt about it. They are way to tired to be trying anything this soon after the last spanking."

"Alright I trust you Dice. Now lets get to work we have more souls to collect and the night is still young."

No matter how many times he says it. It still give me the shivers. He noticed.

"Oh is my Die charmed by the sound of my voice. Could he be falling for me all over again."

"Better keep that talk in the bed room after all. You don't want people to know it spoils all the fun out of scaring them ."

He kissed me on the lips and purred.

"And that is why I married you."

"Oh I thought it was for my good looks."

"You have a few things that make mortal men run to you. But we are no mere mortals my dear we are one immortal being."

"And what of the boys. They are mortal after all?"

"Once they are old enough I will give them my blood and they shall live like we do. Now lets get to work."

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Thanks for reading, please like and review see you next time.


	5. BIG BIG NEWS

HEY GUYS BIG NEWS

So I have seen that a lot of you are really liking this story so I have thought about it for awhile and

I have opened an ask page on tumblr.

Yes you guys can ask them anything. Ask King Dice, Devil, Mugman, Cuphead anything or even me. The art is done by me but if you want to send me Pictures go ahead. But if you do send a pictures and want a story to be written about it please just ask me nicely. The tumblr will be strictly Cuphead. I will leave a link at the end and on my profile. It is open and ready for asks. I hope to see you there.

askcupheadbabyyourstaying on tumblr


	6. Chapter 5

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 5

It was night time and the Casino was open for business. The cheers and boos of the crowed as some one big and others lose more. Drinks and food plus the smell of cigars filled the casino as customers came in and out of the doors. Dice was working his station and looked over at his boos as he won another soul. He chucked and continued with his work. Once he got his break he went down to the Nursey to check on the boy.

Dice smiled and walked up to the cribs and looked inside to his left Mugs was curled up and sucking his thumb cuddling his stuffed rabbit. With a smile he removed the thumb and replaced it with a paci. Kissing his check he moved over to his brother who was also curled you with his bear but was snoring with an open mouth with a soft chuckle he moved the blanket up more and place a paci in his mouth too. Giving Cuphead a kiss on the cheek he quietly told an imp to keep watch and inform him if the boys get up or if anything happens.

Dice closed the door and went back to the Casino floor. He walked over to the Devil as he won his sixth soul of the night. Devil kissed his cheek and wrapped his tail around Dice waist to keep him close.

"So I take it by the smile on your face that the boys are still asleep." Devil said as another play came up to the table.

"Out like a light. Maybe they will sleep till morning." Dice said as Devil won again.

"I doubt it. This is a new place for them and staying in one spot is not something that they are use to doing. Being on the move for so long is a hard habit to break." Devil said taking the soul contract.

"True true but I still have hope that they will stay once they realize that they are safe."

"Maybe. Do you have an imp watching them right now?"

"Of courses I do we are out on the floor right now."

"How about after we close we have a nice little dinner just you and me."

"Oh just us huh. Well how can I say no to that."

"You can't."

Dice shock his head with a grin and kissed Devil before going back to his table. The night dragged on like this for a few more hours before they closed up. Wheezy and Chips walked up to Dice and Devil looking a little worried

"Boss can we talk?" Wheezy asked rubbing his hands

"Whats wrong?" Dice asked

"Um well we over heard some things to night and well…someone was asking about the boys." Chips said fiddling with his hat.

"The boys? Why?" Devil asked

"Someone has been looking for them and has been checking all the places they were and asked us if we had seen them." Wheezy said rubbing Chips back.

"Well what did you say."

"That we didn't know anything about two orphan boys."

"Can you tell us what he looked like."

"That's the thing it was a detective who came in but he had this glint. Like he was out on a hunt for gold or something."

"Boss I think it would be best if you let us and some of the other keep watch from a distance. I got a really bad feeling from this guy." Chips said

Chips was a senser and could sense what a persons intentions are. But if Chips was acting this way then they had to be carefull.

"All right do it but ask around about his guy but keep it low. We'll find out more about this if he become a problem. Wheezy take your boy back to your room and get him to relax." Devil ordered.

Wheezy nodded and picked Chips up who began to argue that he could walk and wasn't a damsel. Dice and Devil walked the hall and sat in their living room after ordering an imp t bring them some wine and food. Dice cuddled up to Devil on the couch after he turned on the radio to a relaxing music station.

"We'll have to find out more about the detective later right now lets relax." Devil said purring

The imp came back with wine and a small tray of cheese and grapes for them before leaving the room dimming the lights. Dice began to feed Devil a few grapes and nibbled on the cheese just relaxing after a long nights work.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

They both jumped off the couch and ran down to the nursey as fast as they could. Devil got to the door first and swung it open. There sitting up and crying his eyes out was Cuphead bawling and gasping for air as he wailed. Tears streaming down his face as his brother who woke up from the scream hugged and rocked him.

Devil POV

I looked over to the imp who told me that Cuphead was having a nightmare or it could have been a memory seeing as his magic wasn't soothing him and woke up screaming before he could get me or Dice. I shooed him away as Dice picked up Cuphead and began to walk around gently bouncing him to calm him down.

"Muggy I need to know has Cuphead ever have nightmare or night terrors before?" I asked mugs holding him to my furred chest tail wrapped around him. The flat part gently patting his back.

"Only a few times I don't know what night Terrors are but…..sometimes Cuppy gags his mouth so he doesn't scream at night so I don't know how long." Muggy said cuddling into my fur as Dice got Cuppy to calm down and breath.

I nodded and kissed his head before snapping my fingers making a chair appear. Dice Nodded his thanks and sat down in the chair and held his hand out for Muggy. I gently passed Muggy over to Dice and walked over to the closet and grabbed a green blanket as well as the book Dice had read to them earlier. I draped the blanket over them and sat down in front of them rubbing Cuppy's back with my tail.

"Cuphead, son are you ok?" I quietly asked him.

"I'll be ok." He whispered back.

I ordered an imp to bring two bottles of warm milk and honey for the boys as Dice hummed a little toon. Once the imp was back with the milk I handed them to the boys who gratefully took them and began to drink from them. I motion to Dice the book who smiled and began to softly read out loud. I had to fight sleep as he told the story of the little mermaid to them.

"Only one chapter in and already my babies are fast asleep." Dice said waking me up more.

I looked to see that he was right the boys were fast asleep suckling on their pacis. I stood up and took Cuphead back as Dice got up. We placed the boys back into there cribs and left the room.

Dice POV

After we went back to the living room I curled up with Devil. Resting my head in his lap and letting his fingers gently scratch my head. I sighed and closed my eyes I knew that one if not both the boys would have nightmares at one point but not on their first night.

"It will be alright Lucky Die. I'll taker care of you and our boys." He purred

I opened my eyes to glare at him. He knew that I hated to be called Lucky Die. I hated that nickname. I sat up and smirked.

"Oh joy. I'll have to tell the imps to do a better job of dusting this place. Seeing as they missed a dust bunny that learned how to walk and talk. I would hate to see any more come to life." I jabbed at him

His face scrunched up and fur poofed a little at my jab and smirked.

"I'd call you two face but you have six." He said

"The grass is getting tall aren't you hungry."

"A board game is missing a die."

"Over grown Billy goat."

"Purpleholic."

"Fluff butt."

"Strait stash."

We looked at each other. Eyes locked and ready for a fight. Then he kissed my nose with a smile. I sighed as he chuckled.

"You are the biggest, Fluffiest dork I know."

"Yeah but that's why you married me."

"Married you tricked me."

"Do you regret it?"

I kissed him full on the lips making him purr in bliss.

"Only that you didn't do it sooner."

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hopw to see you there bye.


	7. Chapter 6

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6

They boys stayed asleep all through the night the next morning they were woken up by Dice and Devil. They were bathed and dressed before being placed into there highchairs for breakfast. They groaned and moan as would anyone from being taken out of a warm bed but today they were going to see the doctor. Who thankfully did house calls so the boys had no idea that he was coming. After eating breakfast Dice gave the boys a bath and dressed them in a simple pair of t-shirts and blue jean overalls with a drop set. Devil took them to the play room and watched them as Dice went to go greet the doctor.

Doctor Gooheart was one they always call when they were sick or hurt. Thankfully he was understanding about the boys and came with every thing he would need for the boys.

"I can't thank you enough for coming in so quickly Doctor." Dice said letting him in.

"Its no problem. Now you told me that you have two boys now. I brought some vaccination's for them I'll need you and Devil to be ready to hold them as all kids hates shots." He said walking down the hall.

"You think they will react badly to you?" He asked

"Maybe. Its possible after all this is there first check up."

"Sigh I get it. I just hope that they behave them self's."

The Doctor laughed as they walked into the play room. The boys turned and looked at the doctor as he set his bad down in the table.

"Hello Boys. I'm Doctor Gooheart and I'll be giving you both a checkup. Now who wants to go first." He said with a smile.

"HHIISSSSSSSSSSSSS."

The adults looked over to a pile of pillows and saw only the there eyes of the boys hissing like cats under the pillows. Devil bit his lip as he tried not to laugh at the scene of his boys while Dice groaned.

"Boys get out of there right now." Dice ordered

"HIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS NEVER HISSSSSSSSS." Cups hissed

"NNNNNYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA." Mugs yelled

"PPPPPPPFFFFFTTTTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'm sorry Dice I couldn't hold it its just to funny." Devil said laughing his tail off.

"Devil pull your self together and help me get the boys. I'm so sorry about this Doctor."

"Hahahahaha no no. Its fine I had a lot of people react to me in different ways. They most likely learned to do this on the streets. Now just get them undressed and we'll get started." The Doctor said pulling out his tools.

Devil reached his hand into the pillow fort they made and tried to grab one of the boys. He soon crawled into the pile and disappeared. Growls and yowling along with hissing came from the pile as it moved and wiggled. Devil popped out with a grin as he held two naked cups in his hands.

"Really Dev? Did you really have to go at them like that. Were are the adults." Dice said taking Mugs to the table.

"What? Got them right who cares how." Devil said holding cup.

Dice sighed as the Doc laughed again and looked Mugs over. Cups tried to get away but Devil held him firm as the Doc finished Mugs and looked over him next.

"Well they are definitely malnourished and need these vaccinations. Also by the way Mugs is the older one why Cups is younger. Now boys can you tell me your birthdays. Come on I'm a nice guy once you give me a chance." He said trying to get them to open up a bit more.

"Cups is Halloween my is the day of the Dead. We don't remember our real birthdays. So we picked them as our birthdays" Mugs said looking away

"Alright thank you mugs. Now boys I have to give you these shots to help you. But I'm afraid that your arms are just to skinny so it will have to be your bottoms."

The boys began to struggle and fail their arms trying to get out of Dice and Devils grasp as the Doctor explained what each shot was and does. The boys were given six shots each and they were just bawling at the end of it. The Doctor put a red band aids on mugs bottom and blue on cups. He patted their heads and praised them for being brave boys. But they just kept crying.

"They will be just fine but a early nap will probably help them feel better." The doctor said packing up.

"Thank you again doctor for coming all this way. I sent a check out to your office." Dice said cuddling Mugs as he sobbed.

"Its no trouble at all. I'll be back in a few week to see how they are going. If I find anything on them you'll be the first to know." He said and left.

Dice sighed and looked down at his crying little ones with a small smile.

"Its ok now. Its all over. Yes I know. That wasn't fun huh. I hear you I hear you sshhhhhh sh sh hush now it ok." Dice said softly as he patted Mugs back.

Devil finished dressing Cup into some pjs and just rocked him as he sobbed into his fur.

"Hey now your ok. Why don't you and your brother get all the pillows you can find. Then we can build an even better pillow fort huh?" He said wiping cups tears.

"Sniff ok." He muttered

After Dice finished dressing mugs they ran out to look for pillows.

"Well they are not to happy with us huh Dice." Devil said stacking pillows ups.

"No but maybe they will feel better after they get a nap."

"Yeah a game and a warm bottle they will be out like a light.

The boys came back with more pillows and started to build the fort. After it was done a war broke out. Cups and Mugs threw pillows at Dice and Devil as they did the same. They played for hours and the boys forgot about the doctor and his shots. At lunch time they ate a turkey sandwich with some fruit and had a warm bottle of milk and honey before drifting off to sleep on a pile of pillows.

"See they are just fine." Devil whispered covering them with a green blanket.

"ya you were right. Did you find out anything about that detective?" Dice asked leaving them to nap.

"Yes I did. Turns out he is known for finding lost children but the funny thing is. Is that none of the kids remember him taking them back from where ever they were."

"You think he might be trouple."

"Maybe we will be meeting him tonight. Wheezy and Chips agreed to watch the boys. Said it would be good practice when they get a kid of their own."

"I got a bad feeling about this guy Dev."

"So do I Dice so do I."

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hopw to see you there bye.


	8. Chapter 7

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 7

After getting Wheezy and his Fiancé Chips to watch they boys they left the casino to deal with the detective. They walked down the road to a small café and waited. They didn't have to wait long. A tall man came into the café. Dressed in a brown long coat and detective hat was a wolf man and he looked like the kind that you would tell your kids to stay away from but they had to know. His fur was brown while his hair was black and running down his left eye was a scar. But only one thing was going through their minds. Why was he looking for their boys.

"So why has the Devil and his right hand man called on me. Its not every day you get a call to meet up like this?" He said sitting down.

"I'll get right to the point then. Why are you asking about two boys that you have no business with." Devil said in a cold steel voice.

"Oh so you know about them huh tell me about them they safe." He asked with a smirk.

"Answer the question sir." Dice said trying to keep calm.

"So you do have them. The boys Mugman the oldest and Cuphead the younger one born less then a year apart. They were abandoned at the tender age of three by their parents Teacup and Coffeejug. I was haired by their grandfather Elder Kettle to find them." Said the detective.

"Why now and not all those years ago." Dice asked

"Mostly because he learned abut the boys being gone after he went to visit them once. He was helping them by giving them money from his business across the seas. He went over to his sons house to surprise them after so many years and to see his grandsons. That's when he learned about them being abandoned. He called me up and asked me to find them. By the way you two are acting right now. I bet my soul that you have them don't you."

"And if we did have them why should we trust you. For all we know you could be lying to us and just want them for something else. One of our employees is a sensitive and he knows that you are no good." Devil said.

"Well you are right I do but nothing to bad to them at least."

"Are you threating us." Dice asked raising a brow.

"Take it as you see it. It makes no difference to me. The old man is willing to pay any price for the boys to be returned. Imagen how much he would pay me if I kept them hostage." He said and began to laugh.

His laughter was cut short due to a trident sticking out of his chest. The detective looked at it in shock before a card hit him in his left eye.

"Well now that we know what you were planning we can't let you leave her unharmed now can we." Devil said

The wolf man looked around the café hoping to find help but no one seemed to noticed.

"You really think that we would kill you with witnesses watching us. Oh no we are much smarter then that. After you came in we casts a spell so that anyone who looks over here sees nothing. But three gentleman enjoying a cup of coffee. See you made a big mistake coming after our boys. Now you tell that old fool that the boys are just fine and are happy with their new parents. You don't tell him our names, where we work or of this little talk. We will know if you do talk don't forget you messed with the Devil and his right hand man. Understand." Devil said with an evil smile.

"Cause if you don't well I think your cell in hell will be ready for you. So think carefully." Dice added.

The detective nodded and with a snap of Devils fingers he was healed. The detective bolted out of the café as the couple sipped there coffee.

"You think that's it?" Dice asked

"We'll have to wait and see. Elder Kettle to think that they are related to him of all people." Devil muttered.

"You know him?"

"Know him. Dice he's a mage not only that he also has the blood of that Chalice. If he wants the boys he will have to go through me first." Devil said almost crushing his cup.

"Dev we got this. We plane to give the boys your blood in one year. They will be reborn as our children. Now as For the Detective who was he."

"He is former street thug named Wolf Davis and before he worked as a detective he would run the down town streets with the Dark wolf gang."

"This is only giving us more questions then answers. We need to investigate this more including their parents. Did you find anything else about them when you read his mind."

"Only that they never cared about the boys and wanted just the money for drinking and betting. I have a feeling that they will show up at our casino soon enough. They have to make a court appearance in one week for theft of that Kettles money."

"We'll be ready. Lets go home I'm sure the boys have those two tired out by now." Dice said getting up.

"That or hog tied."

"DEVIL."

When they walked back to the casino they found Chips with the boys playing with some toys and a hog tied Wheezy in the corner looking ticked off as Chips smirked.

"Told ya." Devil said and cut Wheezy free.

"I do not want to know how this happened or why but you two can go. Thanks again for watching them." Dice said as Wheezy marched over to the sheepish Chip.

"Hey no trouple we were having a blast with them. Call us up if you need a date night or something see you later. Come on Chips your grounded." Wheezy said dragging him out by his shirt.

"WHAT." Chips screamed as the door closed.

They turned to the cups who tried to look like they were angles but they weren't fooled.

"Ok you two lunch time but don't think your off the hook. We will be talking about this tonight after dinner." Dice said picking them up.

Devil stayed behind and glared around the room. Dice can't sense it but something was there.

"Alright who ever you are show your self." Devil barked

Out of the shadows raised an ink blob that formed into a body with a smile.

"Oh come on BENDY."

"Hey Big brother. So whats this I hear that I have some nephews?"

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hopw to see you there bye.


	9. Chapter 8

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8

Devil glared at his little brother as he cooed over Cups and Mugs like he did with every new born angle when they were in heaven.

"Bendy why are you here? You are not supposed to be hear unless I call you or Dice calls why he does I don't know." Devil said growling a little as Bendy pinched the boys cheeks.

"Oh they sent me to get you. You did something or doing something that ticked them off. So I'm here to bring you to them." Bendy said letting go.

"Them?" Mugs asked looking at devil as Cups rubbed his cheeks.

"My brothers and sisters in heaven they deal with souls that go up and I deal with the ones who go down or makes a deal with me. Sometimes they get upset or angry if a soul that made a deal was made for a different reason for the world. So they call me and we talk or make a new deal for the soul." Devil said looking less them happy about going up stairs.

"But my brother here hates going so they ask me to get him." Bendy said with a smile

"So who are you exactly?" Cups asked still rubbing his cheeks.

"Oh I'm your uncle Bendy one of Devils little brothers and ruler of ink demons nice to meet you both." Bendy said with a bow.

"Ink demons?"

"Yes you see boys when Devil first began to rule he noticed that there was just to many to handle at once. So with his other family members he broke them up into groups for them to rule over. But make no mistake he is still the top king." Dice said patting their heads.

"Dice still with my brother huh?" Bendy asked smirking

"Yes and don't even try it Bendy." Dice said sternly.

"What can't blame a guy for trying right."

Dice rolled his eyes and picked the cups back up and moved over to the table.

"Alright babies it's lunch time then after that you can play till dinner." Dice said sitting them in high chairs.

"All right Papa has to go do boring adult stuff so behave ok." Devil said and left dragging Bendy behind him.

"Bye kiddes see you later." Bendy said waving as Devil teleported out.

They landed in the world of limbo. Limbo is the plane of exstein's between life and death. It was dark and warm and had a few floating rocks of obsidian as ghost like spirits wailed and flew around. This was neutral ground for heaven and hell.

"Ok I'm here what do you feather dusters want." Devil said looking up at his bother and sister angles.

"They looked much like the devil but with much smaller horns and white fur with wings instead of a tail.

"Devil you took people that were alive down into hell." One snapped in anger

"Yeah so what I change their memories about their time and let them go. That's the rules right. I can take a soul that is still alive that have sinned and punish them to teach them a leason. But after that I must change there memories of that time with me and let them go free before they went down to hell. So my question is why are you bothering me now? I broke no law that we placed…..Oh are you kidding me I have a soul you want don't I?" He asked with a smirk.

The angle looked at each other and the older one sighed.

"Yes you have two Cuphead and Mugman this was not the path that they should be on. We ask you to take back your contract with them and we shall give you two souls to replace them."

Devil looked over at Bendy who looked shocked. But that was to expected he didn't know how the game was played yet. When the Devil has a soul in hell or by contract the angles would trade for the soul if it has a purpose in the world. But why would they want his baby boys. Then it hit him that Wolf Davis detective he was looking for the boys for that Elder Kettle.

"You want my two boys why does this have anything to do with Elder Kettle."

They stiffed up he hit the nail on the head.

"Forget it. My boys are not for sale."

"Devil the boys were born for a purpose. They must be raised by Elder Kettle for their life mission." The eldest said

"The answer is no. You sent that wolf to him you knew that they were gone. You can't interfere with mortal life's. I took care of that wolf and sent a imp to follow him just in case he talks. SO tell me what is the mission you had planed."

They scowled and tried again to get him to give the boys up and not tell him the mission. But nothing worked Devil got fed up with them and left with bendy as they yelled at him to come back. He can make and break deals with anyone so long as he made them.

"So that didn't go so bad." Bendy said

"No but they want my boys….Keep an ear out if they begin to make moves involving the boys."

"You got it." Then he left.

By the time Devil got back to the casino it was bedtime for the boys. Walking down the hall to the nursery he could hear the boys crying followed by the sounds of smacks. He Opened the door to find both the boys bent over the changing table with Dice spanking them. Dices face was covered in powder as where his suit.

SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK  
SMACK

"YOU BOYS KNOW BETTER THEN TO ACT THAT WAY." Dice yelled out as they cried out from the smacks.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." They cried out as their bottoms were turning red

"Whats going on here?" Devil asked walking into the room

Dice stopped and looked at Devil with stern eyes.

"While you were gone these two tried to make another run for it, Ruined my work suit, dumped powder on me and had the nerve to cuss at me."

Devil glared at the two shivering boys as they silently cried.

"Oh did they now."

Dice took a deep breath let it out before picking up the boys and hugging them to his chest.

"Don't punish them anymore I think I did enough of that for tonight." Dice said rocking in place.

Devil sighed as well and held Dice diaper them and put them in their cribs.

"Now listen boys I didn't want to punish you. You need to understand that this is your home now. We care about you both to much to let you boys get hurt. I don't care that my suit is ruined or even if you make me mad. We will never punish you unless its earned. Now I think we both now that cussing is wrong and so is trying to run away right." Dice said soothingly as they cuddled into their toys.

"Y-Yes daddy dice." Cups whimpered.

"We're sorry." Mugs said

"Its ok now you both learned your lesson now how about a story huh."

The boys nodded to tired to argue as Dice began to read a story. Once they were fast asleep Dice and Devil went to the dinning room and Devil began to eat his dinner.

"So what did your feathered butt family want?" Dice asked sipping some water.

"They wanted the boys?"

"What why?"

"I don't know but I know one thing is that they are not going to let it go."

"You think they are going to try something."

"I wouldn't put it past them."

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hopw to see you there bye.


	10. Chapter 9

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 9

Cuphead and Mugman were sitting in the playroom and were making up a plan to escape.

"Cuphead it wont work." Mugman said laying on the floor.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas we have been trapped here for days we need to get out. I'm going crazy just sitting here." Cuphead said

"I am too. But every time we try to run our butt pay for it."

"What we need is to be out of their turf."

"Good luck with that one."

"Hey at least the spankings are done."

Mugs didn't look amused and threw a plushie block at Cups head. He just laughed falling back on the play mat.

"Oh it's does my heart good to see my two little ones playing so nicely." Dice said walking into the room.

Mugs glared at hm as Cups laughed even harder at his brothers face.

"Oh my look at that grumpy face. Whats wrong Muggy tell daddy all about it." Dice said picking him up and bouncing him gently.

"We have been stuck in here for weeks now. Can't we go outside. Please." Mugs begged just wanting a change of pace.

"Well…..alright since you boys have been good the last few days. We can go outside but not for to long ok."

"YEAH." They cheered happy to be leaving the casino for a bit.

Dice told Devil that they would be going to the park for a bit before leaving. It only took a few minutest to reach the park and when they did the boys started to play on the jungle gym and swings. Dice sat on the bench just watching them run around and play as they were the only ones in the park. They stayed for an hour when Dice noticed the sky.

"Ok boys lets go its about to storm." Dice said picking them up.

He failed to notice their scared faces at the word storm. By the time they got back into the casino it started to rain. Dice gave the boys a warm bath and dressed them on cozy one piece pjs for the rest of the day.

"Well since its storming now no one will be coming in tonight." Devil said reading a book.

BOOM.

The lights went out making Devil sigh.

"Great a power outage. Oh well I'll light the candles."

He waved his hand and all the candles around the room lite up leaving the room a warm glow. He was about to go back to his book but saw the boys holding each other shaking in their arms.

"Hey hey now whats wrong." He asked kneeling down.

BOOM

The boys jumped into the Devils chest and clung to his fur.

"Oh…..I see you boys are scared of the thunder storm huh. Oh Its ok boys Papas here its ok." He said in hush tones

"Whats going on." Dice asked stepping in.

"Looks like our boys are scared of thunder storms." Devil said handing Mugs over to Dice.

"OOOOh my poor boys. Come on boys you can stay with us." Dice said wiping away a few of Mugs tears.

Dice and Devil moved into their bedroom and laid down with the boys as the storm got louder.

"Good thing you went out when you did. Sounds like everything will be closed for awhile." Devil said patting Cups back

"Yeah it does. Hey boys why don't we play a game till dinner time huh?"

So Dice and Devil Kept the boys calm by playing a few card games and even showed them Dice little card minions till it was time to eat. But they were to warm and cozy to move so they eat in bed cuddling up to one another. The boys began to fall asleep as their back were gently patted and Dice voice told them a story.

"Hey cuppy." Mugs said groggly

"yeah."

"Is it bad to say that…..I….feel safe."

"no cause I do too."

The boys fell asleep with Dice and Devil smiling.

"Looks like they are starting to relax." Devil said

"Looks that way."

Devil leaned over and Kissed Dice.

"Good night my king."

"Good night my darkness."

They cuddled up to each other and smiled. If only they knew that danger was coming for them.

Outside of a hotel a elder figure walked inside. The manager at the desk greeted him.

"Hello there welcome to Inkwell hotel checking in." He asked

"Yes I am."

"Alright name please."

"Elder Kettle. Tell me have you seen two cup boys around?"

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	11. Chapter 10

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 10

The storm still rang above the casino cavern the next morning giving the island a sense that it was still night time. Dice sat up and stretched before looking down at his family. The boys were sound asleep snuggled up in the middle of the bed dream sweet things.

"Mmmmmmm come here little bunny…bunny….. we wont be late….oh thank you for the lolly…." Cuppy mumbled.

"Oh no I couldn't…ok just one more bite…." Muggy said

Dice chuckled softly and looked at Devil.

"Yeah Dice baby….oh you look good…Dice when you get so naughty…..papa devil will get you for that…"

Dice flushed red and puffed his cheeks out before reaching over and smacking Devils shoulder.

"Huh what. Dice what." He said walking up

"We are in bed with he boys and your having those kinds of dreams…for shame." Dice said face blushing red

"What…OOOohhhhhhh." Devil said smirking

"Don't even think about it."

"To late and dreamed it."

"You're a jerk."

"Your jerk….still storming outside."

"sigh well no use getting dressed. I'll get us some food. Stay here with the boys if they wake up."

Dice got up and barely missed Devils arm when he tried to get him back in bed. With a candle he walked down the hall and soon came back with food and bottles for the boys. After they ate and had the imps take the dishes they sat up against the headboard and gently cradled the boys Cuppy with Dice and Muggy with Devil. They gently eased the bottles to their mouths and got them to start sucking. The boys woke up but snuggled closer to them with smiles as they ate.

"Well good morning babies. My aren't we cuddle this morning did we have a night sleep." Dice asked and kissed Cuppys head.

They just nodded and smiled as they finished and just laid against them to get more sleep.

"no no you slept long enough. You can both take a nap later." Devil said gently shaking mugs.

They got out of bed making the boys moan in disapproval and walked down the hall just as the power came back on.

"Well its about time the generators kicked in. But I think since its only us here that we should stick to the candles since its still storming." Dice said and the lights turned off leaving the candles light glowing.

"Yeah can't say much about that. Come on boys lets go to the living room and see if we can find a good radio station." Devil said smiling as the boys cheered.

They listened to a movie on the radio and the boys came to a decision.

"You know Cups despite being treated like babies I like it here. We are feed clothed and taken care of here." Mugs said as the movie was on break.

"Yeah maybe it wont be so bad living here." Cups said

The gasped when they were picked up and placed into Dice and Devils lap. Devil wrapped them all in a big thick black blanket and purred as he licked their cheeks making them complain.

"EEEEWWWWW I TAKE IT BACK."

"ME TO YUUUCK."

"Dice just laughed and joined in making the boys grows out by kissing and cooing.

"Oh are my little babies getting kitty kisses from papa oh yes they are."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." They screamed and tried to get away but they were trapped.

Later in the hotel

Elder Kettle looked at the letter that Wolf Davis sent him. The letter said that he could no longer bring him info about the boys and had to leave. This made him very worried. What if his grandsons were in danger. He glared as his thoughts wondered back to Teacup and Coffejug. He spent a lot of money to help the boys only to learn that they tossed them out at a very young age. He took a deep breath and let it out just as the power came back on. He listened to the rain and looked at the letter again. He would find his boys and bring them home.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	12. Chapter 11

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 11

The storm was still going but the boys were safe and sound the casino eating a delicious meal of hot oatmeal with their Papa and Daddy. Dice was reading a book as he sipped his tea and nibbled on some toast while Devil ate some oatmeal with the boys.

"How much longer will it rain. I miss the sun?" Cups asked drinking some milk.

"Today should be the last day for it to rain. So my tomorrow morning it will stop. Mugs drink your milk." Dice said.

"Ok ok. What are we going to do today."

"You boys will be learning how to read and write since you don't have much of an education because of the civilians here." Devil said finishing his food.

"What school work nooooooo." Cup whined

"Don't whine Cuppy or you go in the corner. You two need to learn how to read. No buts." Dice said putting his book down.

Cups opened his mouth.

"No if ands or buts unless you want yours to be red."

Cups closed his mouth and pouted puffing up his cheeks. Dice smiled and began to pinch them making him whine.

"Oh don't be so upset Cuppy. You 'll see that book can be an amazing thing. Trust me I use to hate reading and now they are just my favorite thing to do when I can."

"I hope it doesn't last all day." Mugs said finishing his milk.

"It wont mugs you both still have to take naps. Also we are going to talk about these nightmares later understand me." Devil said sternly looking at both boys.

"Yes papa." They said

Dice and Devil changed them and dressed them before taking them to the play room where Dice began to teach them how to read and write. Cups was better at writing while Mugs was better at reading. Dice was happy for how his babies making such great progress in such a short amount of time. After spending some time learning a few other things that they needed he let them play before nap time. Devil came in just as they boys went to play with their toys his face grim.

"dice we need to talk." He whispered

"whats wrong." Dice whispered back

"one of my imps just told me that Elder Kettle is here on the island."

Dice felt his heart stop and stomach freeze.

"But how we took care of that Wolf Davis. There is no way he should be here unless…"

Devil nodded his face twisted in anger.

"Unless the feather dusters up stairs did this. They weren't to happy with me not taking their offer of trade."

"What do we do. We can't keep the boys from finding out about this forever. They will find out."

"I know Dice I know. We will tell the boys tomorrow before we go out. That way they at lest will know him enough that it won't freak them out or get them angry at us."

"Yeah your right. Why now the boys finally accepted this new life and are getting use to things why now?"

Devil hugged Dice and kissed his head.

"I don't know. But one thing is for sure we will not let him or anyone rip us apart."

Dice nodded and pulled Devil over to the boys to play with them. After a short time of playing a being bottle feed of milk and honey the boys were put down for a nap.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	13. Chapter 12

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 12

Elder Kettle was reading a book on magic when an Angle appeared into his room.

"Greetings Elder Kettle I see that your studying the book we gave you." Castiel said

"Yes I want to make sure that I can teach my boys how to use this right." He said standing up.

"You are going to need those spells sooner then you think my friend. We have found your boys they are here but the Devil has them under contract."

"WHAT. But how did he get them where are they." He gasped.

"Does the Devil need a reason to mess with the living. Its bad enough that he has a husband for a bride now he has the two boys. They are meant to destroy him not be under his control." Castiel said walking over to the window.

"I know. I just hope that they are ok."

"They will be Devil maybe rule Hell but he is bound to the rules."

"So I take it that your tired to trade for them."

"Yes and he didn't take the offer. Don't worry my friend we will get them back."

Elder Kettle sighed and sat back down.

"Please do. I hate to think about what that monster is doing to my boys right now.

At the Casino

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE."

Devil sighed as Cuphead and Mugman giggled. There laying on the bed was King Dice being held down by a few blanks blushing face with an Ice bag on his head and thermometer in his mouth.

"Dice your sick no work." Devil said

"But Devypoo I'm fine. Its just the weather that's all." Dice Whined

"Oh yeah the weather my tail. Boys your Daddy is a very stubborn guy. Belive me. Dice no your sick your staying in bed."

"But who will help watch the boys and the casino."

"The casino is still closed because of flooding and I think I can handle two little boys."

Dice gave a snort

"What I can I have magic on my side."

"Boys go easy on your Papa he's a bit of a fool."

The boys fell to the bed laughing ad Devil humphed at his bride. Cuphead sat up and moved next to Dice laying on his left side curling up next to him.

"Its ok. We're here we got you."

Dice smiled and pulled Cuphead closer.

"Thank you Cuppy….I'm holding him hostage till you let me up."

"No Dice and you can keep Cuppy for a bit till I come back with your medicine." Devil said leaving the room

"Nooooooooooooooooo Babies protect me."

"Daddy why are you upset you get to stay in bed and relax. Papa is taking care of you." Mug asked getting on the bed.

"Oh boys I love him I really do. But when I get sick he goes overboard with it. He can't stop being over protective of me and wont let me do one thing not even read a book by my self. Did you know that the last time I was sick he laid on me in his dragon snake form and stretched every where if I needed something."

"No way." Cuppy said

"Oh yes way. That's why I need you boys to keep your Papa busy so I can a rest."

"Daddy are you asking us to make….mischief?" Cuppy asked with a smile.

"Yes."

The boys left the room with happy smiles and ran down the hall to the playroom.

"What do you think we should do Mugs?" Cups asked closing the door.

"Huh I think that a mess would work not a big messy one just a toy one."

"That's a good start but what about after."

"We'll make It up as we go."

All Day Devil had to chase and play with Cuphead and Mugman as they kept him to busy from attending to Dice other then giving him medicine and getting him food to eat. After putting the boys in bed for the night Devil fell next to Dice groaning.

"Why were the boys acting so strange today. It's like something possessed them but none of the imps of demons asked for a possession card." Devil groaned tired from running around all day.

"Awwwwww poor kitty. What me to rub your back for you." Dice smirked happy that they boys kept Devil busy. He'll have to reward them later once he is better.

"Please?"

Dice chuckled and rubbed Devils back. The boys where sitting up in bed and talked quietly with each other.

"Mugs do you think we should tell them about my dreams." Cups asked cuddling his bear.

"Maybe? I just don't know if they can help us much in this. I don't even remember much about our past. Maybe they can help us." Mugs said

"So when Daddy is better we tell them."

"Yeah."

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	14. Chapter 13

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 13

A few days had passed and Dice was back on his feet and running the Casino with Devil. Mugman and Cupheads lessons were going great that they were caught up in their age group. But right now they were trying to find away to tell them about Cupheads dreams in the playroom.

"I don't know how we are going to tell them Mugs. I mean we have been doing this alone for so long. I just don't know how to tell them." Cups said sadly holding his bear.

"I know Cups I know but they need to know. They might be the only ones who will understand." Mugs said rubbing his back.

Cuphead sighed and nodded before getting up and walking over to the couch where Dice and Devil were listening to the radio. Cups looked back to his brother who gave him a thumbs up. Taking a deep breath Cups tugged on Dice pant leg getting his attention.

"Yes Cuppy what is it?" Dice asked

"I….i have nightmares."

This got Devils attention as Dice picked up Cups and hugged him to his chest.

"Its about my birth parents. I don't remember much. Just pain and hurtful words. And at night sometimes I get these bad dreams. I would wake up screaming that Mugs had to gag me to keep the town from finding us. He even stole medicine to help me sleep." Cups said almost in tears.

"Oh my poor little babies its ok now. You're here your safe."Dice said kissing Cups cheeks and rubbing his back.

Devil had a thoughtful look on his face at this news before patting Cups back.

"Ok son we are going to have the Doctor come and take a look at you. He might be able to help with your sleep problem ok." Devil said before leaving the room.

Dice waved Mugs over and cuddled up with him and Cups on the couch for a bit before Devil came back in with the Doctor. After a few test he gave Dice a bottle of pills.

"Now only give him these once a night before bed for about a month by then he should be just fine." The Doctor said before leaving the casino.

"Hear that Cuppy your going to be just fine. Isn't that great." Dice said happy that his baby will be ok.

"Still I think I should call up a soul from hell to do a bit of therapy for him. You don't get over memories like that in just a month." Devil said sitting down.

"And just who do you think of calling up mister?" Dice asked

"Haven't decided yet. Don't worry I know better then to just summon random soul. I'll go over them with you and you get the finale say." Devil said smiling as the boys cuddled closer to Dice.

"Good your learning."

Devil chuckled and kissed Dice. But the doors flew open and 5 imps with sad worried looks came in the one in the middle was holding a soft blue orb with smoke inside that was glowing dimly. But it was cracked all around it and the imp was holding it like it was glass. Dice and Devil looked at it in horror and sadness as the imp handed it gently to Devil.

"oh no…oh you poor little thing…." Devil muttered.

"Papa what is that?" Mugs asked looking closer to it as Devil leaned back and held the orb to his chest.

"This is a soul…..a very young soul." He said sadly.

"You're the Devil isn't getting a soul a good thing for you?" Cups asked feeling better from talking to them.

"Babies listen. This sadly happens not all the time but….That soul is that of a child." Dice said softly yet sadly.

"A child?" They asked

"It's a loophole. A person must be willing to take a sinners place in hell and they must be related to you as well."

"So a kid took the sinners place. Why?" Mugs asked looking at the orb.

"They must have felt like they had no choice." Devil said rubbing the orb

"Devil how bad?" Dice asked sounding sad

"Really bad look at all those crakes. Poor thing must have been tricked with out even knowing." Devil said

"The crakes in the orb is that a bad thing." Cups asked

"Souls have crakes from heart break and past abuse. This one has suffered so much abuse in their small time alive." Devil explained.

Cups and Mugs looked at the soul sadly. They got a new life rather then hell and here a small innocent soul had suffered so much that the devil was sad.

"What are you going to do with it." Dice asked.

"Well…. We can give it new life and bring it into the family? How would you boys like a new baby sibling?"

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	15. Chapter 14

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 14

The boys looked up at Devil in question as Dice looked shocked at what his husband just asked.

"Devil are you thinking of what I think your thinking?" Dice asked shocked

"Yeah I am."

"Daddy what is it?" Cups asked looking confused.

"Boys what I am saying is that we raise this child as one of us." Devil said

"Some would call it reincarnation. But they wouldn't remember much about their past and grow up all over again as a new person. Normally when this happens we give the soul to a few imps or other demons to raise as their own. Now its simple on how it is done. Devil turns the soul into an egg about the size of a basketball. We drip a little bit of blood on top and the egg takes it to change the look and gender of the soul." Dice explained.

"So its like a chicken egg?" Cups asked

"Kinda but the egg will hatch in a few weeks into a baby. But we wont do this if you boys aren't ok with this." Devil said

Mugs and Cups looked at each other then the soul before nodding.

"We think they should be here with us." Mugs said

"Yeah this soul has been through a lot and even took someone else's place in hell they should be here. With all of us." Cups said smiling

Dice and Devil smiled as the boys hugged them.

"Ok then lets get started."

Devil cupped the soul orb and muttered a few spells making it glow white and grow larger into a giant egg shape in his hands. He held the glowing egg up to the others and told them to place a little blood on it. Dice used his pin and pricked his finger and the boys. Squeezing a drop of blood each onto the egg before Devil gave a drop. The eggs glowing died down and left a baskets ball size egg. The egg was mostly a soft blue with no real markings on it but had card markings around it. A heart, Spade, club and Diamond marked the top where they dropped blood on it.

"Well looks like we are having another baby." Devil said smiling

Dice squealed and hugged the egg gently happy to be having another baby.

"OOoooooooohhhh I can't wait for this little one to hatch." Dice gushed

Cups and Mugs looked at the egg and smiled as they felt a bit of warmth come from the egg.

"Its getting warm." Mug said

"Well that's how they talk by temperature since they can't talk." Devil said

"Oh Devil we need to get the you know what for them." Dice said smiling

"Your right I almost forgot." Devil said and snapped his fingers.

Mugs wore a blue t-shirt saying Big responsible brother I know the rules. Cups was red saying Big non responsible brother I break the rules. Dice purple shirt said Mama bear in training and devil wore a red tie saying I made this happen. The boys giggled at the saying but Dice just hit Devil upside the head.

"No you puff ball the other thing." Dice scold making Devil snicker.

"Oh I know. I just like teasing you." Devil said and snapped his fingers.

Out from the shadows a large black dog came from out of the shadows and up to the family.

"Boys meet your pet dog Striker." Devil said

"What is he?" Cups asked as the dog sat in front of them.

"Striker is a shadow hound. He takes roaming souls of the damned and bring them to hell when the imps can't. Like the three headed dog Cerberus he gaurs the gates of hell. His job it to protect you from any harm and angles."

"Angles?" Mugs asked

"The angles what you boys to go back to a relatives of your called Elder Kettle. Why we don't know but we are not letting you boys go anywhere near him till we know its safe ok. We are not going to keep him from you boys but we just want to keep you both safe." Dice said hoped they wont be mad.

The boys looked a bit concerned but nodded in understanding. They love the new life they have here and didn't want to leave it.

"It ok we get it…When will the egg hatch?" Cups asked as Mugs hugged the egg.

"In a few weeks boys so we better get ready and tell the staff. And boys thank you for understanding." Devil said with a smile and rubbed his nose to theirs.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	16. Chapter 15

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 15

Time just seemed to fly as the little family got ready for the birth of the soul egg. Cuphead and Mugman kept the egg close with them when they can and most of the time Dice and Devil kept it close when the boys were taking naps. Plus thanks to the new medicine Cuphead was taking his nightmares stopped and was getting better night sleep. The casino was all a buzz about the new born that they made bets about if was a boy or girl and if it will take after who more.

"I still say it will be a devil." Chips said handing a pillow to Dice.

"You can say all you want but no matter what this little thing will be loved." Dice said setting the soul egg down on the pillow.

"But aren't you a little bit curious about what it could be."

"I am but I know better then to stick my nose where it doesn't belong."

"How when it your kid. Speaking of Kids where are the soon to be big brothers gone off to."

"They are with Devil getting a bath before bed time. Chips how big is the betting pool now?" Dice asked as he got the cribs ready for the boys.

"Oh I say we could be close to the night you and devil were going to marry pool."

"That big huh figures. The soul egg should hatch soon maybe tomorrow or sometime next week."

"How are we going to deal with the angles when they learn abut this. They are not to happy about suls being reborn unless they say so."

"Well they have no say on this one as this little soul has our blood. I trust Devil Chips and I only want the best for them and for the soul."

Chips nodded and left the room. Neither of them noticed the eyes in the shadows of a little angle who was watching them. The angle left the casino and went to the hotel room where Castile and Elder Kettle where talking.

"Master castile I bring news from the casino." The little angle said bowing.

"Report." Castile said eager for some news.

"The casino is getting ready for a newborn to enter the world. A soul reborn. It will hatch soon. I also smelled the boys blood with in the soul egg."

"WHAT?!" He yelled in anger.

"What does this mean." Elder Kettle asked worried.

"This means that fate has changed for the boys. We must act soon I must inform the other angles about this."

"What should I do."

"Get ready for another charge we maybe able to use this new life against the devil. Go back to the casino and inform us of when the egg has hatched." He ordered the little angle.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	17. Chapter 16

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 16

A few more weeks had past and the boys had celebrated their birthdays with a big party and being told that once the egg hatches they will be given Devils blood. The Cup bros were just laying in the playroom with the egg between them as they were staring at it. Chips came into the room with a snake for the boys when he saw them staring at the egg.

"Uh boys what are you doing?" He asked

"Waiting for the egg to hatch." They said

"Boys I know that your getting tired of waiting but staring at the poor thing wont make it hatch any faster." Chips said

"But we can't help it." Mugs whined

"Now boys don't be like that when-"

CRACK

They stopped and looked at the egg. On the very top was a small crack.

Crack

Another crack formed on the egg.

"Boys go get your dad right now." Chips said picking up the egg and running to the casino room.

And like a gun shoot they ran off yelling for their dads. Everyone gathered around the crab table as the small family ran in front to welcome their new child. Everyone watched in silence as the egg rocked and cracked. Finally the egg top came off and stopped moving. Devil pulled the egg closer to him and looked inside.

"Well what is it?" Cups asked hoping in one place.

"Boys you have a sister." He said softly reaching in.

"Hello there baby girl." He cooed softly.

He pulled out a naked baby and handed her to Dice who quickly wrapped her in a soft blue blanket.

"Oh your beautiful." Dice said cooing of his new child.

Dice kneeled down to the boys with a smile.

"Boys say hello to your little sister."

They looked at their new sister and smiled. She was a cup like them. Her head was shaped like Cupheads and her body was mostly white like them her nose was like Cups to but only purple like Dice her handle was like Mugs and her straw was to and just like her nose they were purple. Her hands were tiny but didn't have gloves and where bare like Devils and even had tiny purple horns and tail with an upside down heart in stead of a triangle. She didn't have liquid in her head but pitch black hair flowing out of her hair under her closed eyes where markings. Under her left eye she had a red diamond and blue spade but under her right eye a black club and a purple heart.

"Oh she's so tiny." Mugs whispered.

"She looks like a potato." Cuphead said

"Cup." Devil barked.

"A cute potato."

"Better."

Her eyes opened to show two purple eyes that flashed green for a second. She smiled and giggled.

"Oh she's perfect." Dice said standing back up.

"So whats her name?" Wheezy asked as they all crowed around.

"We haven't picked one yet." Devil said smiling.

"but we will soon." Dice whispered to the baby.

She just gurgled and cooed as everyone welcomed the inmaked child into the family.

"So were big brothers now huh cool." Cups said smiling

"Yeah this going to be great." Mug said giving his brother a one arm hug.

But the little angle was watching them and left to tell his boss of the soul egg.

* * *

 _ **A Word from the author**_

Hey guys so the baby had been born so here's the thing I'm going to post a picture of her on my tumblr page. But as your just read she has no name so I'm going to leave that to you. Just leave a comment and a name you think would suit her and I'll pick the best three and leave a voting pool up after next week. So by chapter 18 she will have a name. Thank you.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	18. Chapter 17

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 17

The little angle flew as fast as he could out of the casino to tell his boss about the new born soul but was caught by imp just as he touched the front door.

"Let me go." He ordered but the imps paid no head to him and threw him in a bird cage spelled to hold angles captive.

The imps glared at the angle and said nothing as one of the smaller imps went to tell Devil about the angle spy.

Everyone was gathered around the little family of Five to get a better look of the new born child. Cuphead and Mugman were very happy to finaly have their new born sister with them and couldn't help but feel protective of her.

"Hey what are we naming her? We can't just keep calling her baby soul are we?" Mugs asked as he held her.

"That's a tuff one. What are we going to call her?" Devil asked looking at Dice as he got a purple onesie out.

"Well we haven't thought of a name for her as we didn't know if the egg was a boy or girl." Dice said gently taking the baby from Mugs.

The baby girl just cooed and giggled as Dice put a diaper on her and finished dressing her.

"Hey I got an Idea how about we all put a name in Hocus hat and draw out her name." Chips said

"You mean like a number draw?" Wheezy asked

"Yeah we pick out three names from the hat and we let the people pick which one fits her best. By the end of the night we tell them her name." Chips explained.

Dice seemed to think about his for a moment that he didn't see the small imp coming into the room.

"Not a bad idea….yeah and we can make a betting pool about which one will be picked and rank in some more money. Chips that perfect thinking nicely done." Devil said and snapped some paper and pens out.

"All right only seems fair that everyone gets a say. Mugs, Cups you both can put a name into the hat but no betting got it." Dice said handing the paper and pen to the boys.

"Ok Daddy." They said and wrote down a name.

Every one wrote a name and put it inside the hat. Hocus stirred that papers around and pulled out three papers. Chips went over to the betting board ready to write out the names.

"Ok first one is Desdemona. Second one is Chia Tea and finally we have Tea Cup."

Mugs looked over to Cuphead in surprise.

"What not everyone named Tea cup is bad like her." Cups said shrugging.

Mugs smiled and hug his brother as the baby was being passed around. Devil leaned against the pool table with a cigar in his teeth happy with his life. The small imp jumped up to his shoulder and whispered about the angle spy. Devils eyes glowed in anger and told the imp he would be right there.

"Dice I'll be right back don't have to much fun with out me also put me down for Desdemona."

"Now why am I not surprise you would vote for that." Dice said with an eye roll.

"Cause I'm a Devil."

Dice shaked his head and moved back to the other as Devil left the room. Devil went into his office and over to the caged Angle.

"I am only going to ask you this once. Why are you here?" He growled out angry that an angle was in his home.

"My mission is classified." The angle said arrogantly

But the Devil grew bigger and groweled like an angry wolf.

"I was sent by Castiel to watch the boys and report my findings to him." The angle whimpered no longer brave.

"Why"

"So he can find a way to make the boys leave or take them away."

"Does he know about the new born."

"Yes I was leaving to tell him that the child was born."

Devil growled and stomped around his office his tail flicking back and forth like a cat on a hunt as he though. He knew that the angles were upset at him for denying a trade but that was his choice. They had no say or power over him to say other wise.

"Who else knows about this."

"Their grandfather Elder Kettles."

Devil stopped and thought for a moment and a wicked smile came on to his face.

"Take this message back to my baby brother. Leave us be or I will let 'her' out."

"Her….you don't mean."

"Oh but I do mean and I will do it if he doesn't head this warning. Understand?"

"You can't you swore to never-"

"I swore to keep her here in hell. I never swore that I swore to keep her forever. Now GO."

Devil ripped the cage door open and thought the angle out into the hall. The angle now terrified flew out and passed Dice in a blur.

"Devil?" Dice asked coming inside the room and Devil pulled out a key.

"Dice remember when you asked about my family and who I swore to have in hell."

"Yes…..Devil are you about to let 'her' out."

"It seems only fitting seeing as we might need her soon."

Devil turned to Dice holding up an obsidian key.

"Besides I think she would love to meet her grandchildren don't you."

* * *

Ok guys polls are up and the voting will begin next week I will have her name reviled see you in the next chapter.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	19. Chapter 18

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 18

Dice and Devil walked down the stairs leading to the darkest part of hell.

"Devil are you really going to do this?" Dice asked in a hush tone.

"She might be the only one who can help us. The other angles will not be able to harm r even take the kids Dice. I'm doing this for us." Devil said as they reached a obsidian door.

"If your sure I'm with you."

Devil slid the key into the lock and opened the door.

"Well well well what do we have here Devil is that you?" Said a sexy female voice

The room was covered in gold and riches and there laying on a faint couch was the mother of heaven and Hell Ava. She was a bit taller then Dice and had a figure just like Jessica Rabbit but more demonic. Her long black dress trailed behind her as her like a wedding gown. Her long thick tail had hair tuff like a dragon. Black wavy hair rolled down to her waist with a silver halo over her head and her blue eye looked at her son then to Dice.

"Oh my brought me a new toy to play with have you son. How kind of you." She purred walking forward.

"No mom this is Dice my mate and father to are three children." Devil said wincing as he knew what was about to happen.

She stopped and blinked then blinked again before squealing in joy. She ran so fast that it was a blur. Devil was held against his mother chest as she kept squealing in joy.

"Oh my baby has babies and a man to boot. Dev why didn't you tell me sooner you bad boy." She said with a smile.

She turned to Dice who took a step back as Devil was thrown to the couch behind her.

"Now you…Oh aren't you a handsome young man. I can see why my son fell for you. Now My name is Ava your mother in law just call me mom." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh oh yes pleasure to meet you too My name is Dice. But most call me King Dice while working." Dice said with a bow you do not disrespect the mother of Heaven and Hell.

"Oh and so polite come now tell me why are you both here. Not that I'm not happy to see you son but Why are you here?" She asked

"I'm here to let you out mom. We got a problem with the upstart angles." Devil said sitting up.

Ava's face turned into a frown.

"Tell me everything."

Upstairs in the casino it was bustling with joy and bets about what the new born name will be . Cups and Mugs laid on a blanket in a play pen that Wheezy set up for them. They were playing with their sister with their shadow hound Striker who took the form of a long haired golden shepherded but with black fur.

"Oh she is so cute I wound what her name will be?" Mugs said making the baby girl giggle.

"What ever has the higher number in the betting pool." Cups said waving a rattle near her face.

"Where do you think Daddy and Papa went."

"Off to do work what else besides why are you worried we are safe?"

"I just feel like something is going to happen."

"Is it bad."

"No more like….odd."

"OH THEY ARE SO CUTE." Yelled a voice.

The boys turned to the voice and gasped when they saw her.

"Hello children I'm your grandma Ava." She said and scooped them up to her giving them tight hugs and kisses.

"Mom please let them breath." Devil said coming up behind her.

"Oh Devil be nice let me cuddle them."

"Mom one is just a newborn and the two are turning purple."

"Oh pooh." She said and gently set them down.

"Wait who are you?" Cups asked looking at her and Devil.

"Boys this is your Grandmother Ava she takes care of all the more harsher sinners down in hell. I thought since today is special that she should meet you." Devil said smiling as the boys handed their sister over to Dice.

"Now who's who?" She asked smiling like a star.

"I'm Cuphead and this is Mugman. Daddy is holding our baby sister." Cups said

"And what is her name."

"Her name will be announced in a bit please sit down and enjoy your self." Dice said

Ava sat down as Dice took the baby up to the stage where Chips had the results of the night.

"Ok everyone the moment you all have been waiting for. The name of the newborn by a tie is Desdemona Tea Cup." Chip said making the whole room cheer in happiness of the new born child.

The baby now known as Desdemona Tea Cup laughed and clapped her hands to making the crowed aww.

"That's a big name for her." Mugs said as Dice walked back over to them.

"Some have even longer names. Don't worry she'll have a lot of nicknames so don't worry."

Ava Looked at them then to Devil.

"We will see 'Them' Soon.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	20. Chapter 19

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 19

The small angle flew as fast as he could to Castiel. His wings flapping so hard it was a blur. He flew up Castiel and crashed into his chest.

"What…..you what do you have to report." He snapped wanting answers

"The egg has hatched a girl yet to be named (pant pant) He knows." The messenger panted out.

"Devil…I knew we couldn't be hidden forever." Castiel mumbled not happy at being found out.

"He said that if we don't leave them be. He will let HER out."

Castiel whipped around with fear in his eyes.

"no." He whispered fear making his body shiver.

He turned around and thought of all the things that could go wrong if Devils lets Her out.

"We have no choice we must tell the elders of this." He said and flew up to heaven and into the room of order.

With timed steps he walked into the large hall way were the Elders sat giving jobs to angles and sending missions to others. He knelt down to one knee before them.

"Elders I have come to you with …news." He didn't want to tell them this.

"What is it that you came to us young one." One asked

"While trying to find away for us to retrieve the boys we learns that another of their blood has been born through a soul egg. A girl but as my messenger came he was caught by Devils imp and told that if we do not stop. He will release HER."

The elders gasped and began to talk to one another in rushed voices.

"Silents we must not allow this to happen. Young one you are to stop." the elder ordered.

"For now." He added

"We must not allow Devil to release HER. If he does we will lose our powers. Do not attempt to take the children he will be on guard. We must wait. Tell Elder Kettle of his new grandchild and see if you can get him closer to the boys with out him telling them about us. Let him deal with them. Maybe he can get the boys." He said and sent Castiel away.

"Keep an eye on him and the other angles. Our plans for the future are in danger if he steps out of line." A female elder said.

"Agreed to much is at stake." Said A male Elder.

"Then we are agreed we will watch and wait."

At the Casino everything was calm as they had just closed for the night and Ava was enjoying her time with her grandkids.

"Ooooooooh your so cute yes you are Desdemona Tea Cup yes you are. Oh I can't believe that my baby boy found a mate. And here he is with a handsome mate and three kids. Oh a Dream come true." She said cuddling the sleeping baby.

"Mom please we need to get the kids to bed." Devil pleaded as he wanted to hold his new child.

"Oh fine be that way." She said and handed him the baby.

Devil cradled her in is arms as the boys followed with sleepy eyes to bed.

"Be ready Devil I think we are going to have a special guest coming when we open tomorrow." She warned

Devil nodded and left the room.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	21. Chapter 20

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 20

Elder Kettle looked at the doors of the casino as he made his way over to them. With a grim look on his face he reached the doors and opened them to find that people were drinking and gambling away. He looked around to see if he could what he was looking for as the bang played on stage. But he could hear what everyone was saying as he walked deeper into the Casino.

"Oh they are just the cutest things you very did see." One said

"Yeah they are. Devil seems really happy about them being around. Still can't believe he's a dad now." Another said

"Did you see the baby she is so cute."

"Yeah and her name Desdemona Tea Cup. To give a child two names she will be grow up to be a looker."

"And with two big brothers. With the way King Dice looks they will be hunks."

"What do you bet that when she is older they will lock her up."

"Oh the brothers must be so happy now."

"Why do you say that?"

"I heard that people on the island tried to kill them."

That one hit Elder Kettle hard. He thought for so long that they were safe only to learn that they weren't. He looked around the room and saw them. There dancing by the stage dressed in small suits like King Dice in their colors was Mugman and Cuphead. They looked healthy and well feed as they danced around with happy smiles. But Elder Kettle thought they were under a spell or forced to do this as he walked over to them. He had every attraction of taking them home. As he got closer he saw King dice Pulling them up on stage with him as he sang his song with a baby cup in his arms. The baby was dressed in a purple onesie with a toy tiger in her hand. She was giggling as Dice twirled around at certain notes making her squeal in delight. Cuphead and Mugman began to be his back up singers. As King Dice finished he saw Elder Kettle walking up to them and smirked.

"Thank you all for your support. Anything you want to say to the people Tea." He asked putting her close to the mic.

She only giggled and tried to naw on the mic. The people only laughed as She was taken away.

"Boys go back stage and help you Uncles they are next. Give your sister to Striker for a bit. I need to go talk to someone right now."

"Ok Daddy." They said and left the stage.

Dice turned and walked up to Elder Kettle and blocked his path to the kids.

"Well Elder Kettle what brings you here to our fine business." Dice asked crossing his arms.

" I heard that my grandchildren are here. I came to take them home. They have no place here in a casino. Especially one ran by the Devil and his right hand man." Elder Kettle said with a frown.

"Oh your grandkids huh. Tell me what do they look like."

"You know who they are. Do not play games with me. I'm here to take them home with me all three of them where they belong."

"To your little cottage in the woods. Where your miles away from help, care and safety that they have here."

"They will never be safe here with you or that cursed Devil."

"Well it doesn't matter if you like him or not. But Cuphead lost his and his brothers souls to Devil and your newborn daughter goes long with them. So sorry old friend but you can't have them."

Elder Kettle griped his cane harder and his face turned into a scold as he tried to hold his temper.

"I am their grandfather I have every right to see them."

"And what if they don't want to see you?"

Elder Kettle felt cold. The thought never entered his mind.

"Now now boys we are not children any more."

They turned to see Ava standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Elder Kettle my name is Ava the Mother of heaven and Hell. And the Grandmother of those delightful kids."

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	22. Chapter 21

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 21

Elder Kettle froze at the name. He knew just how dangerous and powerful she was. But why was she out? No time for that he had to get his grandchildren away form her and this place. He stood up straighter to show he was not afraid and she just laughed .

"Oh your going to have to do better then that if your trying to intimidate me Pot." She said with a smirk.

"I have nothing to prove to you madam now I would like to take the children home it is late. They should be in bed by now." Elder Kettle said and tried to take a step forward only for her hand to stop him.

"They are not yours to take. As my son in law had said. Cuphead lost his and his brothers souls to my son. They stay here and so does Desdemona Tea Cup. They stay here like it or not Pot you have no say." She growled.

"I think that the children have the right to know and live with me."

"But again what if they don't want to see you. The one man who could have prevented this from happening. Who could have taken the time to check on them then just assume that they were ok. But you didn't do any of those things now did you." She purred smirking as Elder Kettle began to sweat.

"Like any living being we all make mistakes."

"But yours can't be so easily fixed." Dice added as the next act came on stage.

Wheezy and Chips were performing some western tricks with Mugman and Cuphead. Striker was in on the act as well as he jumped around with Tea cup strapped to his back.

"You see we can give them so much more then you could ever dream." Dice said smirking as Devil came into view.

"They are not yours by blood." He snapped.

"It doesn't matter if they are. They stay." Devil said behind Elder Kettle.

Elder Kettle turned to him. His finger glowing and ready to shoot.

"Leave and tell my brother Castile that he is walking on egg shells now." Devil said and snapped him out of the room.

"Well that went well." Ava said as the show ended.

"He'll come back. He saw them and he will try to take them from us." Dice said frowning at the thought.

"We won't let that happen Dice. We are their parents now and that's all that matters." Devil said and kissed Dice.

Outside of the Casino Elder Kettle glared at the doors before storming home. He walked inside his home and made a phone call.

"Hello yes I would like to get in touch with my lawyer….I want to gain full custody of my grandchildren."

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	23. Chapter 22

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 22

The next day Devil decided that the Casino would be closed and to spend the day with his family while his mother took care of the place. After getting ready for the day they went out to the beach. Dice cradled Tea to his chest as Devil chased the boys around the edge of the water.

"Oh my sweet little cups enjoying a day at the beach with their papa. While me and you baby girl get to sit back and relax with some drinks. Sound good?" He asked looking at her.

But she was sound asleep dressed in a newborn swimsuit and hat. He chuckled and kissed her head before leaning back and began to read his book. Devil chased the boys around for a bit more and began to splash fight with them. They kept playing time Dice told them that they needed more sunscreen. As they walked over to Dice to take a break two gentlemen came up to them.

"Excuse me are you two the Demonic's?" One asked

"We are can we help you gentlemen?" Dice asked handing Tea Cup over to Devil.

"We are with Child Protective services we got a call about three children in your care." The second one said holing out a badge.

"Alright what do you want to know." Dice asked looking firm.

"How long have you had these children?" Asked the first one.

"We have had the boys for about 5 months now and the little girl about a two days she is a new born." Devil said feeding the baby and making sure that the boys were eating their lunch.

"I see and how did you come into having these children?"

"Cuphead made a deal with me and lost. So I kept him and his brother as my sons and Tea cup was a reborn soul."

"And are there any living relative that they have?"

Dice and Devil looked at each other and scold.

"There are their birth parents and grandfather Elder Kettle. But we have no intentions of letting them go back to that place."

"And their education?"

"Since everyone on the island seemed to think it was ok to poison kids. They never had one. But thanks to a few friends of ours they are up to speed and are working on harder material." Dice growled making them flinch.

"Gentlemen why are you two really here for? You can already see that these kids are fine and healthy. More so now that they have their needs taken care of. So please drop the act and come clean." Dice said standing up to face them.

"We were told that they were force to stay with you and under the influence of magic."

"Do they look like they are under a spell. Sirs I'm going to kindly ask you both to leave us to our day out. You got what you came for now leave."

They didn't say another word and left the beach. Dice turned to Devil who also had a glare on his face.

"Looks like we are going to court."

"Looks like it."

After they left the beach they gave the kids a bath. It didn't go as planed.

"STOP WITH THE SPLASHING." Devil yelped as Tea kept slapping her tiny hands into the water giggling like mad.

"The more you tell her to stop the more she finds it funny Dev." Dice said as he washed Mugman.

"Well I didn't know that. Oh if she wasn't so cute."

"You still would have kept her just like the boys."

Devil mocked his words back and took the baby cup out of the water and into some new pj's. He looked over at Dice to see him finishing he boys bath and dressing them for bed.

"Once they are put to bed we need to talk." Dice said to him

Devil nodded and walked to the nursery. As soon as they kids were asleep did they get serious.

"Elder Kettle must be up to something." Dice said pouring out so tea.

"I agree he sent those people today. Most likely to see if they were abused or some other type of bull." Devil growled.

"Looks like we need a lawyer."

"Good thing I rule hell."

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	24. Chapter 23

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 23

After waiting to hear back from Child services for a week Elder Kettle got a call to come down to court. When he got there he saw King Dice and the Devil waiting for him in the judges office.

"Hello Elder Kettle please take a seat we have a lot to talk about." The Judge said motioning to a chair.

After he sat down he glared at the Devil and Dice.

"Thank you both for coming on such sort notice, Now we are here to talk about the custody of the cup brothers and their little sister Tea Cup for short yes." The Judge asked looking at the Devil and Dice.

"Yes that's right." Dice said

"Well lets see if I can get this straight. Cuphead came into the casino a few months ago and made a deal with you Mister Devil is that right."

"Yes." Devil said

"And he lost so he and his brothers souls be long to you and your Husband Mr. Dice. So you decided to also fix the problem of neglect that our island put them through and adopted them. Mr. Kettle you had not once check on the boys and hired a detective to find them only to learn about this awhile back. Now that there is a baby in the mix you want full custody of all three. Mr. Kettle there is no evidence or proof of those children being miss treaded by anyone there. So the real question is why do you want them back and why now." The Judge asked

Elder Kettle looked at the couple with a scowl before turning back to the judge.

"Sir they run a casino. A place for gabbling, drinking and sexual acts. For the Children to be raised in such an environment they would grow up to be criminals or worse." Elder Kettle said firmly.

"And yet most criminals come from homes out side of the casino and even loving homes." Dice said making the Devil snort.

Elder Kettle gave them a harsh glare before the Judge coughed to get their attencion.

All those things are true. It seems to me that we have no choice but to move this to court. You have one week to get everything together. I will see you then." He said and waved them good bye.

Walking out into the hall Elder Kettle slammed his cane down to the floor with a smack.

"I will not let you turn those poor children into your mindless minions." He growled.

"You seem to think that we are the bad guys here you old coot. We are giving them a better life then the one you and the angles had set for them." Devil snapped showing his fangs and hissing like a cat ready for a fight.

"Easy there Dev we are going to court soon. We better get the kids ready and summon a few of our lawyers." Dice said calmly to his husband.

He knew that Elder Kettle was going to be desperate soon and would take and chance he gets to win in court.

"Your right lets go." Devil said and in a snap they were gone.

They appeared in the family room and flopped onto the couch.

"AUUUUUGGGGGGGGG. I can't believe this." Devil groaned as Dice snuggled up to him

"I know but we got this. He wont take our family." Dice said stroking his chest fur making him purr.

"Your right as always."

The door opened to show The cup bros and Tea cup peeking in.

"Is everything ok?" Mugs asked walking over.

"We are going to court. Elder Kettle wants custody over you three and we are going to fight him back." Dice said picking them up.

"I don't want to leave." Cuphead said snuggling closer into the hug.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	25. Chapter 24

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 24

Cuphead and Mugman were laying in their beds thinking about the Kettle that was trying to take them.

"I just think that this is wrong. He is our grandfather but he did nothing to help us. Even when he sent money to be used for us he never checked on us. I have a bad feeling about all of this." Cups said looking worried.

"I know I do to. But we have to be carefull till we know we are safe. Tea is just a newborn and even with us having a shadow hound watching us. We have to be carefull." Mugs said hugging his stuffed rabbit.

"Agreed but only if we are taken."

The door opens and Dice steps into the room dressed in a purple bath robe with a towel wrapped Tea cup.

"You boys should be asleep by now. Is something wrong." Dice asked as he dressed the sleepy cup.

"We're not going to be taken way from you are we?" Cups asked in a scared voice.

"Not if we can help it. But I wont lie. The court may order you three to spend some time with him. But we will do all we can to prevent that." Dice said and laid Tea cup down in her crib.

"But why?" Mugs asked

"They may try to have you form a bound with him to make a custody claim to have you see him. But you wouldn't stay."

"I hate this. We are getting a better life but we are being forced into this by that stupid Kettle IT'S NOT FAIR." Cuphead yelled and started to cry.

Dice reached over and pulled Cuphead up into his arms and rocked him gently.

"I know cuppy I know. Life is cruel to use but it also beautiful we are going through a ruff patch right now and soon enough it will be over."

Dice had to spend the night with them so that they would feel safe. But by the next morning they were told that the boys had one week to get ready for they had to spend one week with Elder Kettle.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	26. Chapter 25

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 25

Elder Kettle watched with a glare as the boys cried about leaving what they called home. The officer didn't look to happy about have the kids leave either but he had to do it as it was his job. Elder Kettle held the car door open as they climbed in with their baby sister who was sobbing. Dice looked close to breaking down is Devil wasn't hold him close.

"Its only for a week kids then you can come back ok." The officer said and turned to Elder Kettle.

"You have everything you need for them?"

"Yes I have everything they will need. Hopefully I am able to convince them that they are better off with me." Elder Kettle said closing the door.

The cop gave him a glare as Kettle got into the car and drove off. Dice fell to the ground in tears as Devil followed and hugged his mate tight to his chest as Dice began to wail in despair. Everyone felt tears in their eyes as they watched the kids leave the casino. Ava looked up at the sky and glared before she left in a whisp of black smoke. Elder Kettle drove all the way to his home in the woods and let the now silent children out of his car and into the cottage.

"Well here we are your new home." He told them with a smile but when he looked at their faces they looked sad and tired.

"Come now you'll be much happier here then at that horrible casino. They should never have taken you."

That was the wrong thing to say as they started to growl. Mugman snapped at him.

"Oh and they should have just left us on the streets right."

Elder Kettle looked at him in shock but before he could reprimand him Mugs took them to their room and slammed the door shut.

"I don't like him." Cups said rocking Tea as tears began to fill her eyes again.

"I don't like him either. But we only have to stay here a week then we are hopefully never going to see this place or him again."

Tea looked up at her brothers then to the window were she smiled and waved to the hidden figure their Gandma Ava but the boys didn't see her as they were trying to calm down. But out side the door Elder Kettle glared as he heard what the boys had said.

He thought that once they were away from them they would be free from their cures but it didn't seem to work. Elder kettle had to think of a plan if he wanted them to stay with him.

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	27. Chapter 26

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 26

Ava teleported into the gaits of heaven and marched in. Every angle who saw her gasped and cowered before her as she reached the grand hall. She stormed up the stairs and glared at her children.

"So would anyone like to tell me what your plan was. Was your plan to hurt your brother and his mate. Was it your plan to hurt three innocent children well?" She asked anger rolling off of her in waves.

They said nothing and just cowered before her till one of the oldest stood up.

"We did what we thought was best. Those boys have destiny and-"

But Ava hit the ground with her heel making everything shake and rattle.

"You and I both know that destiny's can change. You all are the reason that any of this is happening. And because you tried to have it go your way you have made that family suffer." Ava said thunder rolling behind her.

"We just can't let him have them they were made for a reason." Another snapped.

Ava's eyes flashed and that angle was sent flying across the room.

"Every life that we bring and end are not made with a plan. They are not made to be your play things. We make them so they can live a life for the earth to grow as we can not care for it. You all have upset your brother but you also upset me. I'm telling you all this now if any harm comes to those children….I will unleash myself and destroy heaven for good this time." Ava said making many of them scream in fear.

The angles looked at one another and nodded.

"We will leave them be." The leader said

Ava raised a finger up at them.

"You better for all your sakes." She said and dissapered.

Back with Elder Kettle he had the boys change into a black long sleeve shirt and short pants in their colors while Tea cup was dressing in a pink onesie. They did not look happy as Elder Kettle began to tell them things about the Devil and how much better they were with him and a bunch of things that made them even more angry.

When Elder Kettle tried to feed Tea Cup she would just turn away from him and throw the bottle away from her and glare. She was not happy to be in his arms and would cry till one of her brothers got her and feed her. She would cry and pull at her onesie till it was off and she was in purple. The Cup bros did not want to be here with him and missed the casino and hoped that the week would go by soon.

"Come along now kids it's a beautiful day outside why don't we go out and play." He said

The boys looked at him with board glances and shrugged. They were a little happy as today was Thursday and they would soon be going home. The Cup bros walked out side with Cups holding Tea cup as they grumbly walked out with Elder Kettle behind him. They made their way down to the park and mostly just sat there in a sandbox not happy with being there. Elder Kettle sighed as he watched them he gave them every type of potion to get ride of any power the Devil had over them but they still seemed to want to go back to him and he didn't know why. He was so lost in thought he didn't see Child protective services come up to him till he taped his shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Elder Kettle said with a smile.

"Hello Elder Kettle. Look I'm sorry but we have our orders." The man said looking regretful.

"Orders?"

He heard the kids cheer and turned to see an officer with them and Cuphead with Mugman began to dance around him as Tea cup clapped along. He got worried as the cop began to lead them to his car.

"What are you doing?" He gasped

"We have orders to take them back home. Elder Kettle the court is worried that you are planning to hurt them with potions you had bought a few days before you got them. I'm sorry but they are going back home." The man said.

"NO THEY MUST STAY WITH ME. I HAVEN'T FREED THEM YET OF THE DEVILS CONTROL. THEY BELONG WITH ME! THEY HAVE A DESTINY TO FUFILL!" Elder Kettle screamed.

The kids got into the cop car and drove off before Elder Kettle could reach them. They were happy they were going home.

Dice was pacing outside of the casino with Devil leaning against the entrance eyes on the cave opening and his tail slowing swaying behind him. This week was horrible for everyone. Dice could barely get his work done with out tears and the workers tried to help but felt just as down as Dice. Devil felt like when he first fell weak and hopeless. He felt like he failed his mate. When Ava returned you could tell that she was angry but didn't let her affect the others. She told Dice to expect the kids back a bit afternoon. So here they were waiting for their kids.

Dice stopped pacing as a car engine sound came closer. Soon enough a cop car pulled in and as soon as it stopped Dice fell onto his knees with arms wide open as the kids jumped out of the car and into his arms. Dice has tears streaming down his face as the cop said good bye and left. Devil walked over to them and hugged them all close as they told them about Elder Kettle. They would deal with him later but right now he had his family back and that was good enough.

* * *

 **HEY guys sorry for the long wait alot of stuff has been happening at home but its good now. Also go check out my tumblr page if you guys have questions and I also got a comic done by the amazing artist Arkham Insanity so go check her out and show her some love on her account. TIll next time leave a review please bye.**

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	28. Chapter 27

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 27

Elder Kettle fumed as the cops took the last of the children's things leaving him fuming. He didn't know how his purchases got out but they did and now they were gone. He was angry that he lost the kids to that demon and now the courts wont give him time in court. He was ordered to stay away from them or face time in jail. He did not like this one bit.

"You told me that we had time." He said to the being behind him.

"We had no choice in this Kettle. Heaven was threatened and we had to give them back. Its best that you forget about them and leave the Island."

He turned to the being with anger in his eyes.

"You promised me them. You said that once they were with me that the spell he cast on them would break." He yelled.

"Kettle they were never under a spell. They chose to stay with him. Their destiny is gone. They have a new path. Let them go." Castiel said looking upset.

He worked hard to get the boys back for the destiny they had set only for the mother of heaven and hell to ruin it. But she held the power even if she was still under lock and key she had plenty of power.

"What do you mean gone. It can't be gone. They have to defeat the Devil they are meant to become heros."

"Enough we had orders to stop and get ride of it. I'm sorry my friend but its over. Just go back home and leave them be." He said and left the room.

Elder Kettle glared at the spot. He would not. Give up.

Dice cooed at Tea cup as he got her dressed for a nap. He was so happy. They would not be going to court as they now have full custody over them and they were back to stay.

"Oh my sweet baby girl. You have no idea how much we missed you and the boys so much. I don't ever want to lose you kids again." Dice said peppering kisses on her face making her squirm and giggle.

"It's not over yet Dice."

Dice turn to see the Devil leaning against the door frame.

"They wont try anything but that Kettle. He is to far gone at this point." He said looking at the floor.

"You think he will come back." Dice asked snapping the last button.

"Without a doubt he will. The only question is when."

* * *

 **HEY guys sorry for the long wait alot of stuff has been happening at home but its good now. Also go check out my tumblr page if you guys have questions and I also got a comic done by the amazing artist Arkham Insanity so go check her out and show her some love on her account. TIll next time leave a review please bye.**

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	29. Chapter 28

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 28

Devil looked over the paper work he had for the Casino. He may be the Devil but even he has to do paper work. He was using his tail to rock the cradle that his three kids were taking a nap in. Glancing over he smiled seeing their sleeping faces. The last few days were hard on them and to have them back home was a big relief for everyone. His mother made sure that Heaven would keep their hands and noses to themselves or else. He was very grateful to her even if her powers were still bound.

"I see they are still asleep."

Devil looked up to see Dice. Dice has been much more happy since the kids came back home. He worked much harder now just so he can spend more time with the kids. Devil couldn't blame him as he was doing the same thing. But work was work and soon the cup bros would be going to Hell school to learn more about their powers and to get them a better education.

"Yeah been asleep for almost an hour." He said gently to not wake them.

"In another hour we are going to have to wake them. I'm worried about the Kettle." Dice said getting serious.

Devil glared at the name and sighed. Rumors have been going around about Elder Kettle and none of them are good.

"I know Dice I know. I have heard a few of the rumors floating around and in till he leaves the island. I'm putting guards on us and everyone till this is over. I will not take any chances of him using us to get to the boys." Devil said frowning.

"You think he would go that far?" Dice asked walking over to the cradle.

"He's running out of options. He's backing himself into a corner with now way out. He's going to lash out. We are his main targets but he is not stupid. He is going to hit us unless we can get him far from Inkwell." Devil said folding his hands.

"How do you plane to do that. He has no reason to leave?"

Devil looked at Dice then to the kids and an idea came to him.

"No there is….the parents."

"Parents? Devil your not talking about Cups and Mugs birth parents are you."

"If we give him a fake trail to follow we can get the boys adoption papers finished and give them my blood. He can't stop that if he thinks he has a chance of getting them back."

"That's a big risk Devil. How will we know if he takes the bait."

"I has no choice but to take it. I only hope that it works."

"I'll tell the staff to start spreading it around. It should reach that Kettles ears by tomorrow at least."

"Good now lets get the kids up and feed. They wanted to be on stage with you tonight." Devil said with a smile.

"Well who am I to deny my babies a dance with daddy." Dice said smiling back.

* * *

 **HEY guys sorry for the long wait alot of stuff has been happening at home but its good now. Also go check out my tumblr page if you guys have questions and I also got a comic done by the amazing artist Arkham Insanity so go check her out and show her some love on her account. TIll next time leave a review please bye.**

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


	30. Chapter 29

Cuphead baby your staying

What if Cuphead and Mugman were not being taken care of by Elder Kettel. What if the Deal was not to get souls but to well you'll see. I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 29

The Devils plan was put to action in about a week and in that time frame Elder Kettle had been coming by the Casino. He tried to get the kids to come with him and even started a fight with Wheezy when he was watching them. It was a simple plan and it went off with out a hitch. Devil was was very pleased to hear that Elder Kettle had left the island and started the preparation for the blood ceremony.

"How long till that Kettle pot finds out that it being a fake and coming back with a vengeance?" Dice asked rocking Tea Cup gently.

"By then it would be to late. It only takes two days to get everything thing ready and done with and it takes three days to get to the main land and another three to get back six days totaled. Dice I get it I'm scared for them too. But mother threatened them to the point of closing heaven off again. They can't stop this." Devil said gently to Dice.

"She's closed heavens gates?" Dice asked surprised.

"Once and that was after they messed up and started a war that nearly destroyed the world during its early years of life. Why do you think a lot of the demons look so animal like." Devil said signing papers.

"But then how did she…."

"She was weakened by her use of power as she has never used it and bound her powers to hell and gave me the key to unlock it. They wanted me to punish her for closing heavens gates but I didn't I kept her in hell as an over seer and in charge of sending out souls to be reborn once she has deemed them clean of sin and to be sent to heaven or limbo."

"Wanted to stay on her good side?" Dice chuckled

"When you have a mother with that much power…..Yes."

Dice gave a small laugh and looked down at Desdemona. Their little tea cup.

"Well I guess we have a new betting pool to open." He said looking at Devil.

"That we do Dice that we most certainly do."

The casino was happy to hear about Elder Kettle leaving and began to get things ready for the ceremony. Ava how ever was glaring at the sky.

"You know this all could have been avoided if you had learned to keep your hands off of peoples lives." She said with a frown.

"We did what we thought was best mother why can't you see that."

She turned to the voice her son Gabriel.

"When this world was made the plan was to leave it be and over see its grown to help the world. NOT MAKE IT YOUR PERSONAL TOY." She screamed out.

"This world has the potential to create armies to fight him and others who oppose us and the will of Father." He said in a strict voice as if he was right.

"The souls must make that choice to serve willingly and with love. To force them to fight when there is no real reason is nothing but bloodshed to paint the earth red with innocents crying out for it to stop. When will it end when will you and others see that we all have a place on this earth. To show our ways for others to make their own in a new way of life. That one day all of this will end without bloodshed and peace can come for all of us." Ava said almost pleadingly.

"When my brother begs for forgiveness for his wrong doing and falls in line." He said

"You have no right to decide that. He has very right to make his own opinion. It takes time to understand change ones mind if they feel conflicted. He was worried and scared just like all the souls here."

"He shouldn't have questioned father now he must pay for it."

"if you so much as point a finger at them I will not stop the forces from befalling you." She growled out.

He only glared and disappeared. Ava turned back to the sky.

"I hope your pleased with how things are running up there." She said and walked back into the casino.

* * *

 **HEY guys sorry for the long wait alot of stuff has been happening at home but its good now. Also go check out my tumblr page if you guys have questions and I also got a comic done by the amazing artist Arkham Insanity so go check her out and show her some love on her account. TIll next time leave a review please bye.**

* * *

Ok thats it tell me if you guys want more and how you think the next chapter should go. Also I made a tumblr about this so go check it out I left a link to it on my home page and in the page before this hope to see you there bye.


End file.
